Cadenza
by Operamuse
Summary: Elizaveta believes she hates him even though she wants him, and Roderich is desperately trying not to cross the line with his servant. Eventually they will succumb and find themselves falling in more ways than one. Austria X Hungary. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 When I Think About You

**Ch 1: When I think about you**

The strains of the piano floated filtered through the large estate. It was a sound often heard in Austria's home that was enjoyed by most of the servants including Italy. The playing was lovely but Elizaveta took no pleasure in it. The only thing the music did was remind her of that stuffy, cold aristocrat who ruled over her lands. She screwed up her face in disgust as she carried a tea tray into the music room.

The door was open a crack and she had to use her boot to open it to admit her. As she did the music grew louder and her grip on the tray grew so tight that it was a wonder that it didn't break.

He didn't notice her presence until she was there at his side. She was capable of being graceful when she wanted to, but because it was for him, she set the tea service down so that the china made a noticeable clinking noise that disturbed the pure musical notes.

He ceased playing immediately and sat up a little straighter as she stood beside him.

"Will there be anything else Herr Edlestein?" she stated curtly.

He stared straight ahead with his hands poised above the keyboard. There was a spark in those violet eyes which might have alarmed her if she had seen it, but he spoke evenly making her none the wiser.

"In the future I vill take my tea served with more efficiency und less backtalk," he said coldly.

She rolled her eyes and moved to fix his tea as he reached for the plated torte. Their fingers brushed and they both jerked back instantly. She cleared her throat and continued to make his tea as her face burned.

When she had stirred in the two sugars shakily, she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Damn him,"she thought angrily as she resumed her duties.

It took several minutes for her fluttering pulse to quiet. How was it that he could he get her so riled up by uttering a few terse words to her?

When she had first come to live with him he had been a tolerable master. He was distant, strict, and preoccupied most of the time but he had been fair, treated her well and most importantly she had felt safe. He had defended her against Sadiq and after that her fate was sealed.

They had been through a lot together in the short time since their childhoods. Somehow she knew their destinies would be intertwined in the centuries to come. But, that didn't mean she would just accept the way he treated her.

Roderich sighed dramatically and sipped his tea. He remembered all too well the times when Miss Hedervary used to beat the crap out of him. Ah yes, fond memories those. He had been so small then and she had been small as well, but so strong already. Who could have guessed that she would end up living in his home?

She did her job well, despite her attitude. The floors sparkled, the furniture was polished and the windows were crystal clear. Whenever she made tea it was presented beautifully on the tray, and she knew the proper way to make a pot of tea which was a rarity in and of itself.

He didn't hold much of a grudge for the way she kicked the shit out of him during their childhood. Roderich treated her as he did in order to keep the boundaries between master and servant clearly defined. He did it because he was afraid of what he might do if those lines became blurred.

His face was still burning from the brief contact with her nimble fingers. If touching her fingertips evoked this kind of response, he wondered what would happen if he just took her in his arms and tasted her?

He shook his head and put that thought immediately out of his head. It would do him no good to think such things. Although it was becoming harder not to think those kinds of things these days.

"Perhaps the stress of vork is causing it," he murmured lifting the tea to his mouth.

The rest of the day went like clockwork and Elizaveta continued with her regular duties. She was in the parlor polishing furniture, making the wood gleam. As she got into a rhythm she polished every piece methodically and quickly so that she could move on to her other choirs.

"Hey servant vhy don't you come service me?" a voice cackled.

Her head jerked up and she found Gilbert poking his head in through a window with a leer on his face.

"Oh it's you," she said rolling her eyes. "What's the matter did you get bored when you couldn't find any more vulnerable lands to seize?"

"Maybe I should try to take you avay from that stuffed shirt pansy," Gilbert said smirking at her. "Just say the vord and I'll run in, penetrate his defenses and take you for myself."

"We both know you won't do that," she said as he looked her over.

"I could for a fee," he said nonchalantly.

"Your price is too steep," she laughed. She couldn't help herself, the banter put her in a good mood.

"I'm sure you could find some vay to pay me back," he told her meaningfully.

She looked up at that and locked eyes with him for an intense moment before she shook her head and he chuckled.

"I'll give you time to think about it since I'm so awesome," he said arrogantly, disappearing before pushing his head back in. "You look good on your knees."

She laughed and threw her rag at him before he took off leaving her to finish up before lunchtime.

"I thought I'd stop by in case you vere missing having this awesomeness around," Gilbert smirked as he lounged against the window ledge in Austria's office.

"Vell there was no need, because I doubt I would grow to miss you no matter how long your absence," Roderich replied crisply, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Vell I wouldn't vant to deprive our libeling Elizaveta of my presence," Gilbert said coolly, watching Roderich stiffen slightly.

"Gilbert, don't go around bothering my servants," Roderich sighed after a moment.

"What if they vant me…around?" Prussia remarked suggestively.

"I don't care vat they want. They live in my house and serve me," Roderich said in a slightly strained voice.

"So you just vant her all to yourself is zat it?"

Roderich finally looked up at the obnoxious country looking flushed and irritated.

"Vat on earth are you talking about?" he exclaimed.

Gilbert shook his head and jumped down from the window.

"Maybe you'll understand ven you grow up von day!"

Roderich grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he understood all too well.

**Alright, first chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes this is going to be a long chapter story with plenty of smut but hopefully with some character as well. Thanks to all the people who reviewed Homeland and made me think I could write a half decent Austria/Hungary fic. Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bend Me, Break Me

**Alright update time. Just a fair warning, in this chapter there are some situations that might be considered non-con and some sexual content though not a full blown lemon. If you like please review so that I know if I'm doing something right. Suggestions are welcome, flames are for campfires.**

Ch 2: Bend Me, Break Me

Hungary tested the water in the large cooking pot with her finger and nodded. It was the perfect temperature. Now for the main ingredient.

"Feli, its pasta time!" Elizaveta called as she pulled the pot of water off the stove and set it on the kitchen floor. Soon the chubby cheeked little country ran into the kitchen throwing off his clothes left and right in excitement.

It was a game of theirs that Elizaveta had invented. Little Feliciano was less than enthusiastic about taking baths until she had come up with the idea of bathing him in a huge cooking pot and making him pretend that he was pasta cooking inside it. Now Feli could barely contain his excitement whenever it was bath time.

"I'ma ready!" Feli squealed as he pulled down his cute little pantaloons and stood naked as a jaybird.

"Alright, time to put the pasta in," Elizaveta laughed picking up the child and setting him in the deep pot that came to his chest. He grinned from ear to ear and settled into the warm water.

"I'ma pasta!" Feli laughed. "Did you remember the salt Lizzy?"

Hungary chuckled. She hadn't really put salt in, but instead bath salts.

"Of course dear," she replied as she gently washed him off with a washcloth.

She sighed in contentment. Even when she was tired at the end of the day taking care of Feliciano always raised her spirits. She had never really considered herself the maternal type, but living with Feli changed all of that. She loved him as if he were her own and took time out of her day to make sure he was well looked after and fed.

When bath time was over Elizaveta dried off Feli and slipped a nightgown on him before she carried him to bed. He was nice and drowsy, his little head dropped onto her shoulder and his breaths becoming even and deep.

"Sorella?"

She startled at the little voice beside her ear.

"What is it dear?"

"Ve…today was bene. Like it'a when you and Mr. Austria, ve, don't fight. Veee," Feli sighed sleepily.

She looked down at him and felt a pang of guilt. She had really never considered what it must be like to live with two adults who were constantly squabbling.

She walked down the hallway towards the servants quarters, passing Austria's office on her way. The door was closed and the light was still on. She couldn't help but notice it was not the first time that week that he had stayed late to do business. Not that she cared one way or the other.

She tucked a sleeping Feliciano in bed and decided to make herself some tea before sleeping.

She yawned deeply and in the quiet empty house took a moment to consider her situation. There were many moments when she was happy. Housework wasn't something she would do willingly, but it kept her busy and sane. Often she was able to go outside and so it really wasn't so bad. She was able to look after Feli and there were other countries who visited the estate that she could speak to sometimes. She would have been content, if not for him.

She bit her lip and thought of the little boy sleeping soundly and resolved to extend the olive branch to Austria. Really she knew she should have behaved better, but whenever she was near him the air around them always felt so tense and she found herself intentionally testing him. She shook her head. If only he weren't so cold, if only he could show her that he was a little human she could at least respect him.

**(Section Break)**

Austria removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He probably should have gone to bed some time ago but really there was much to be done. He wanted to be a strong country and if that meant putting in a few more hours each day to make sure he was accomplishing his goals then so be it.

He would do this. He would be strong and powerful. He would prove it to Prussia. But somehow he felt less conviction about his ability to prove himself in Elizaveta's eyes.

He hadn't realized how much pressure it was doing this kind of thing when he had been a young country. He had envied all of the others who were already fighting and often beating him up. But to be that young with so much responsibility to keep being strong, what a hardship that must have been.

But he was a grown man. He huffed and squared his shoulders. He intended on rewarding himself with a lot of cakes and tea when this was over.

**(Section Break)**

Elizaveta put the finishing touches on the meal for Herr Edelstein. She was determined to keep her good mood and to make lunch so perfect that Austria couldn't complain about a thing. When she had woken up that morning she had made certain that she was dressed properly, in crisp, bright clothes and that her hair was untangled and shone.

But it was more than Feli that made her try to diffuse the situation. Arguing day in and day out was tedious. Even when she had been a part of the Ottoman Empire she had never fought with Turkey the way she and Roderich quarreled.

She sighed when she thought of her time living in Turkey's house. It brought back a lot of memories. It hadn't been unbearable, but still she would never want to return to that.

"No," she said quietly. "I prefer it here."

She plated the knackwurst and potatoes beautifully and took a calming breath before she stepped out to deliver lunch to him.

He always took lunch in his office as he was busy during midday working on his country's affairs. When she walked in he was composing a letter at his desk. His eyes were focused intently on his desk top. She noticed his jacket hung on the back of his chair and he wore only his shirt and waistcoat. For some strange reason she paused to look at him. She swallowed slightly as she came to her senses.

"Here is your lunch sir," Elizaveta murmured setting the tray down next to him.

"Hmm?" he muttered glancing at the plate. "Ah, good."

She blinked in surprise and held her breath. So far so good.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"Ja, as a matter of fact," Austria replied, setting aside his letter to address her. "I was told that you received a visit from Prussia yesterday."

"Well, yes that's true," she informed him. "Why?"

"I don't recall granting you permission to have visitors while you're supposed to be working," he stated pointedly without bothering to glance up at her. "You're dismissed."

She gaped at him. He had to get in a jab even when she was just dropping off his damn meal for him! He would forego sleep to work, but he took time out of his busy schedule just to flaunt his authority over her.

Before she knew it she had crossed the room to his desk and had dashed the plate of food to the floor. Roderich jerked in shock at the clatter of the china and silverware and then looked at his servant sharply.

"I am not your slave," she hissed.

He looked up at her in disbelief, a slight blush on his face.

"Control yourself. You are not behaving like a lady," he replied as she stood panting beside him.

"Why should I? Why do I have to do anything for you?" she yelled stomping on the remains of the food.

His eyes flashed. He could feel himself reaching his limit. He was growing weary with this cycle of fighting like cats and dogs. He was tired of their cold stalemate and something had to change.

"You must because I control your vital regions Miss Hedervary," he said with a stern warning note in his voice. "As such, if I see fit to punish you, I will do so without hesitation. If you continue to behave like a child I will treat you like one. Is that what you'd like? For me to turn you over my knee?"

"I'd like to see you try you pitiful weakling!" she shouted suddenly.

She instantly regretted her words as he straightened sharply. When she saw the fury written clearly on his face she swallowed thickly.

"Come here," he said icily.

His hand locked onto her wrist in an iron grip and suddenly she was pulled forward into his lap.

She was too shocked to move, even when his hand fell to her backside. She cried out in shock at the sting on her bottom and again as his hand hit the flesh firmly. He rained smacks down upon her ass and she buried her face against the wood of the chair as she felt herself burning with humiliation.

Again and again Roderich let his hand fall to her backside until finally he was panting with exertion. Then after a few moments the only sound was the mingling of their heavy breathing in the quiet room. Time seemed to stand still as both of the countries processed what had just happened.

"Mein got…" he whispered in shock. What in god's name had he done? He had merely wanted to put her in her place, to restore some semblance of order, to purge the emotion consuming him.

He had certainly released his pent up emotions but at what cost? He was meant to protect her, and he had just violated her. Losing his temper was no excuse for the atrocity he had committed.

He startled when Elizaveta made a noise and he turned his attention to her, as she continued to lay with her face hidden from his view.

Hesitantly, he found her hand which was gripping his thigh tightly and placed his hand over it, helpless to know what he should do to make things right.

He helped her up and ended up having to turn her so that she was seated in his lap to prevent her from toppling off of him. She was biting her cheek and trying so desperately to hold back tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"You may go," he muttered wanting nothing more than distance between them until he could figure out how to right things.

Silently she nodded and slowly stepped out of the music room leaving him alone.

**(Section Break)**

She made it back to her cramped little room and shut the door heavily. Her breath would simply not slow down and she panted so hard she thought she might hyperventilate.

She kept replaying that scene over and over again. How could she not, when she still felt the sting from his firm hand? She still couldn't believe that she had pushed him so hard that he had actually spanked her. He didn't even do that to Italy when he misbehaved.

It would not have been so bad if it had merely been humiliating. It was so much worse than that; sometime during the spanking, pain had become pleasure. Becoming so aroused at his hand had left her shaken and confused.

Even now alone in her room the throbbing in her dripping pussy was unrelenting. She crawled onto the bed and laid on her stomach as her hand travelled beneath her skirt. With her face pressed against the pillow she rubbed her slit. A shudder wracked her body as she found her clit gently and felt the dull hot throb on her ass.

She focused on the sensation as her tight nipples rubbed against her clothing and moaned quietly.

She couldn't help imagining what she must have looked like with her ass in front of him as he smacked it. She could almost picture the look of concentration on his face and the way his violet eyes would flash in passion as he made contact with her skin. He would have looked so strong and commanding.

Oh she felt so warm and feverish! Her sex was on fire as she worked her finger pads relentlessly against her burning clit. In those last moments of delirious self-pleasure she didn't care if it was because of him, she just let it happen and came hard over her fingers with his name on her lips. Her hand didn't let up at all as her hips ground hard against the mattress and the friction against her breasts stole her breath. Amid the aftershocks her sex erupted again and she cried out sharply as the aftershocks throbbed in time with her backside. Slowly she came down and her damp hand left her underwear and came to rest beside her head as she quickly found sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 I Search Myself

_Hey everyone, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please review, it helps me know if I can improve and what I'm doing right. Just to let you know there will be a flashback in this chapter, it starts when the words are in italics. Enjoy!_

Ch 3 I Search Myself

Antonio blinked drowsily and rolled over. It was a sultry day in Spain and his house was open to let a breeze travel through during the lazy afternoon. It was perfect for a siesta. Until he heard that noise again.

He sighed and sat up in bed stretching his arms over his head as he listened. Shit, he hoped Lovi hadn't woken up in soaked sheets again.

He got out of bed and slowly made his way through his house. Si, now he could hear what sounded like someone calling his name. He stepped out onto the balcony adjoining his room to find one of his servants below him in the courtyard.

"Senor, lo siento to wake you. A gentleman arrived to see you. He is having a stroll through the tomato fields," the young man called up to Spain.

"Gracias Heraldo. I'll go see to him," Antonio replied disappearing from the balcony.

He took his time walking over his property and even stopped to bring a basket for tomatoes as he slowly made his way out to meet his visitor. That's when he saw Austria walking down a row of plants dressed casually in tan riding breeches and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Antonio called. "Buenos dias."

"Guten tag Antonio," Roderich remarked allowing the Spaniard to embrace him without protest.

"It's good to see you querido," Antonio said with affection. "You know you are my favorite ex-husband."

"Your favorite and your only," Roderich said wryly.

"How do you like my tomato plants?" Antonio inquired as the two men fell into step beneath the bright Spanish sun.

"I prefer your Spanish chocolate to your tomatoes," Roderich replied stiffly before sighing. "But it is nice to visit your home again."

"You are always welcome. Unless of course we are at war," Antonio said cheerfully as he bent down to check the firmness of one of the ripening tomatoes.

Antonio chattered on about his state affairs, telling anecdotes about raising Lovino, and continually stopping and stooping to inspect his precious fruit on the vine. Roderich found himself relaxing in the company of his easy going ex-husband. After awhile he rolled up his shirt sleeves in response to the balmy weather. He found himself glad that he came. Despite his love for his home, even he needed an escape it if only for a moment to place things in perspective.

"Antonio," he murmured quietly.

"What is it quierdo?" Anontio says gently twisting a tomato off its vine.

"You know that Miss Hedervary is a servant in my house?"

"Hungary? Si. Didn't she used to kick your ass?"

"Often," Roderich muttered. "

"Sorry, continue."

Roderich frowned and stared into the distance at the Spanish horizon.

"I behaved inappropriately towards her and now I'm unsure of how to return things to the way they were."

"Hmm," Antonio said rising, with his basket filled to the brim. "What exactly would you call inappropriate Roddy?"

The Austrian nation did look upset, but he was so uptight Antonio doubted it was really that bad.

Roderich gulped and felt all the blood rush to his face.

"If you tell anyone," Roderich said gritting his teeth.

"I will not tell a soul. Promise," Antonio said grinning.

"I-well-I ended up spanking her," Roderich confessed, face hot with embarrassment.

It was totally silent as the statement hung in the air. He didn't think he was brave enough to look to see Antonio's reaction.

When Antonio still had not said anything after several second, Roderich glanced at his ex with a wince and saw that Antonio was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Maldito," Antonio said in disbelief before a mischievous grin formed on his lips. "I didn't know you had it in you! You must really like this woman huh? And here I always thought you were repressed."

"You are missing the point!" Roderich shouted in annoyance.

"Perhaps, but I did not hear you deny that you like her," Antonio said knowingly. The look of confusion and the flush high on Roderich's cheekbones confirmed what he had already guessed.

"It wasn't meant to be…sexual. Things have been tense between us. I completely lost my head and took advantage of her."

"You cannot go back Roddy. You'll never make things the way they were. Her servant, you master. It does not work like that when we're countries," Antonio remarked gently. "You need to go forward."

"I don't know how!" Roderich said in exasperation.

"Grant her a boon."

"What?"

"A favor as a way to make it up to her. Whatever she chooses," Antonio stated. "It won't exactly put you on even ground, but it will be a way to begin apologizing."

Roderich stared at him skeptically, but finally closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Just try it," Antonio said laying his arm on Roderich's shoulder.

He nodded in resignation.

"Danke," he replied as Antonio planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't get fresh Antonio."

(Section Break!)

_The Past_

_She pushed the sweaty strands of hair out of her face and gritted her teeth. Hungary knew she would not win this fight. It was the first and only time she had known with total certainty that she just was not strong enough. Not after leaving the Ottoman Empire. She has not had time to recover from her wounds, to rest and become strong again._

_Despite knowing this she stands clutching her sword spasmodically in her hand. She's filthy, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, most of it is her own. She can feel a sweet aching pain in her abdomen that steals her breath and she just knows the end of this fight is coming soon._

_She cocks her head at her opponent. He's grown just like her, but he is still a boy, not a man._

_Austria looks back at her with his rapier held high. He's improved his fighting skills and for some reason the thought pleases her. He has not remained weak, but rather shown some improvement and for that she concedes that she can respect that she will lose to him. Not that she plans to go easy on him even if she is going down._

_His face is pink with exertion but he is not nearly as winded as she is._

"_What are you stalling for? You'll only end up losing anyway," he remarks. He is not arrogant so much as impatient. He would much rather finish this business up so he can retire and relax. Victory is within his grasp he knows._

"_It isn't about losing Edelstein," she replied as she shot him a grim smile. "It's about how you lose. Fighting or falling. I choose the first."_

_They began circling each other and she charged him. He brought his blade up to deflect her. He moves outside her range and she lunges but is dropped to her knees when the old wound in her belly ruptures. She cries out and clutches desperately at her flesh as the blood seeps through her shirt._

"_Fetch a doctor now!" Roderich shouted above her as her world began to turn. He removed his overcoat like a gentleman and covered her with it while he held her up as best as he could manage. _

_In a short amount of time they are both covered in her blood._

"_I tried to give you the best fight I had in me," she told him later when she was resting and bandaged up._

_He startled to find her awake and regarding him with unfocused eyes._

"_I thought it would make the victory sweeter for you," she chuckled lightly from the drugs they gave her to sleep through the pain. "If I gave you a good fight."_

_Then she drifted off to sleep as Roderich remained by the side of his new sleeping territory._

(Section Break)

Elizaveta sighed as she laid against the green grass in the garden watching the clouds pass aimlessly. She had been informed that Herr Edelstein had given the servants a holiday and had left the estate. In the two days of his absence it had given her much needed time to think.

After all these years she could admit that she was a woman and she had desires. What she found difficult to admit was that Roderich Edelstein had gotten her hot.

When she had been brought to live in his house they had both been adolescents just shy of adulthood. Then one day she woke up and found a man in the boy's place. It was hard to remember if that was when the tension had started between them.

She shivered against the ground and got to her feet. She didn't know how things were to be now.

She rubbed her hands across her arms as she walked the grounds of the estate. It was very quiet without any of the other servants underfoot. She listlessly wandered with her hands clasped behind her back and found her way to the gardens. She thought about her supper that night and decided on Hungarian comfort food. Something warm and soothing like chicken paprikash.

She stepped out of the gardens that were beginning to go to sleep in the early Fall season. Having had her fill of fresh air, she turned back to the house. She was just passing over the front lawn when she heard the whinny of a horse approaching.

She automatically looked towards the drive to see who was coming to the estate. Her pulse began to hammer violently even before she confirmed who the rider was with her own eyes. Rather than escaping inside she stood her ground. He had already seen her and she would not permit herself to flee.

When the horse at last reached the house Roderich regarded her guardedly with his gloved hands tight on the reigns. He pulled the horse to a stop a few yards across from her and dismounted. He wore only a white poet's shirt on his top half and Elizaveta struggled against the sudden desire reach forward to touch.

"Hallo," Roderich greeted her with an apprehensive look.

"Herr Edelstein," she acknowledged looking at him with defiance in her green eyes. "It's good that your back. I've had enough of my holiday. I will resume my duties tomorrow morning."

"I would ask that you abstain from your duties for one more day," he replied evenly. "I would like to…discuss matters with you tomorrow."

She looked at him in puzzlement but nodded.

"Will that be all sir?"

"You're dismissed," he replied.

He led the gray stallion around the house as Elizaveta moved to go inside.

"We'll have our discussion and things will go back to the way they always were," Elizaveta said bitterly. Nothing would ever change. The spanking had been a momentary slip and now he would resume his role as the cold, distant lord. Just as well, then she could go back to hating him rather than wanting him in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4 A Fool Could See

**Hello all. Thank you for the continued reading and kind words. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Ch 4 A fool could see

She drizzled a line of glaze on top of freshly baked strudel. When she has first come to live in Austria's home she had very limited cooking skills. He had insisted she acquire cooking skills and despite her initial reluctance she had grown to enjoy cooking after awhile. She loved the nice big warm kitchen of the estate. It was one of the coziest rooms in Austria's home and a reprieve from the immaculate impersonal rooms. She had spent many happy hours in the quiet of the warm room cooking and enjoying some solitude from the rest of the world inside this room.

Today Elizaveta had sought refuge in food preparation to help her calm down. Cooking usually redirected her energy when she was nervous but today it wasn't getting the job done.

She longed for some hand to hand combat. Battle always had a way of getting rid of all the tension she was carrying and made her sleep like a baby.

At the old battered sturdy table Feli was coloring happily on a piece of parchment paper with a piece of blue chalk. She set a plate of strudel down beside him along with a glass of milk and looked over his shoulder at his latest masterpiece. She pulled a face when she saw that Feli had recreated the portrait of Austria with a mustache.

"What do you'a think?" he asked looking up at her sweetly.

"It's a really good likeness," she said bending down and kissing his head. She returned to cleaning up the counters when she heard the tiny pitter patter of feet.

"Buon giorno Holy Rome!" Feliciano said around a mouthful of pastry.

"Umm….hallo," the child replied fiddling with his hands. "I just came to get a plate of food."

He looked longingly at Italy who continued munching strudel and coloring. Elizaveta was suddenly struck by a realization. She knew Holy Rome had a crush on Italy, but for the first time ever she realized the little boy envied Italy as well. Italy was able to have something of a childhood. Holy Rome was only a child but he was powerful and bore many responsibilities.

"You're just in time!" Elizaveta said cheerfully. "Let me get you some fresh strudel. You can eat it with Feli."

"Th-thank you Miss Hungary!"

She giggled as she served the little boy his snack. It really did make her laugh the way Italy and Holy Rome referred to their elders. Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria! Too cute!

Then turning serious she squared her shoulders and marched to meet her fate in the library.

"Sorella!"

She turned back towards the sticky little artist sitting at the table. With a laugh she used her apron to wipe his mouth and he grinned up at her. He picked his sketch up with both hands and presented it to her.

"Grazie caro mia," she told him, as she reluctantly accepting the picture.

"Ve!"

**(section break)**

At first he had taken a seat in front of the fire, but he found himself unable to stay seated for very long. He stood up and paced in front of the mantle wondering why in gott's name he was so nervous. He was rectifying the situation, not making it worse. Oh gott, what if he just made it worse?

A knock at the door startled him and he spun around just as Elizaveta pushed the library door open and stepped inside. She hesitated and then walked into the library taking in the unfamiliar room that smelled of dust, old parchment, and leather bound books. She couldn't help admiring the warm atmosphere and the bookshelves which nearly reached the ceiling.

Her eyes roamed the walls of books. She approached Roderich until she stood before him, separated by several arms lengths. Hands clasped, she focused her attention on him and waited.

"Its an impressive room," Elizaveta said carefully when the she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ja, it is," Roderich said conversationally.

They were both silent and Roderich deigned to speak lest the mood become more awkward.

"Do you enjoy reading?" he inquired curiously. He had lived in the same home with this woman for how many years with her and he still didn't know many things about her.

"I don't dislike reading. It always seems like there's something more exciting to do, but sometimes," she replied conversationally. "I'll bet Feli would love it if I read some of these at bedtime."

"You may borrow books," he informed her holding his hands behind his back stiffly. "Just so long as you return them to their proper place."

"I didn't mean-danke," she said in surprise.

He nodded, watching her closely. There was much to say. So many things that he wanted to explain to her and he was having difficulty organizing his thoughts alone with her.

"Would you care to have a seat?" he said gesturing to the chairs before the fire.

"I would rather not," she stated to which he made a sound of assent. "This feels strange."

"Ja it does," he agreed briskly as she continued to look at him.

The expression in her eyes was one he had not seen before. She looked vulnerable somehow, uncertain. Obviously waiting for him to tell her why he had asked her to meet with him here.

"Elizaveta," he murmured.

He spoke her name out loud for the first time in his life and it fell off his tongue like sweet honeyed wine. It gave him pleasure to say it and it made a noticeable blush to rise on his cheekbones. Nonetheless he continued with what he needed to say.

"It is my wish for you to speak freely as my equal in this room," he managed regarding her for confirmation. She nodded and he closed his eyes for a moment in assent.

"The way I treated you was inexcusable. I had no right to lose my temper," he began hesitantly, while he continued to look directly at her. "You are my servant but you are also a woman under my protection. Knowing that I caused you harm..well it does not sit well with me. It will never happen again."

Unable to read her reaction he turned his face away slightly and waited for her to pass judgment.

Her chest rose and fell as she drew in deep breaths of air. Her name, it was the first time he had ever used her name. She never knew her name would sound so lovely when spoken with an Austrian accent. She clenched her hands and worked to get her breathing under control.

They were engaging in a peace talk of sorts. Now was the time for settling things, not for letting her hormones run rampant from simply hearing him speak her name.

"Let me tell you something," she began in a steady voice. "In the Ottoman Empire when I was living with Turkey I had every luxury that I could have asked for. Clothes, jewels, food, whatever I desired. It was torture."

She looked at him quickly and saw that he had his attention by way his brow was furrowed.

"Sadiq never abused me, but he never cared for me truly. I was a pet to him. Not a person," she murmured. "It was a very degrading experience. Living in your home is a paradise compared to the Ottoman Empire."

She shifted from one foot to the other and thought hard about what else she wanted to say. She might not get another opportunity to speak so honestly to her master and she wanted to convey everything.

"You are cold and have few kind words to say to me, but I feel like a human being when I serve you."

"Ah," Roderich replied.

It seemed his initial intent to keep his distance from her had worked. She made her dislike quite plain and he knew he had no one to blame but himself.

"I know that there were times when I provoked you," she continued. "So, perhaps we both share some blame in what happened."

"You have nothing to fear. I have put what happened behind me and I will continue to serve you," Elizaveta said determinedly. "If that's all sir?"

"No, there is another matter I must discuss with you," he remarked turning his visage towards her. He looked serious and intent. Their eyes connected, crackling green and flashing violet; for a moment she could imagine him crossing the distance between them. Is that what she wanted?

"Sir?" she remarked in a strained voice as the heat built in her face.

He hesitated and linked his hands behind his back.

"I still intend to make amends," he stated carefully. "That is why I have decided to allow you to ask a favor of me. You may ask and I will fulfill your request no matter what it is you want. You may do anything to me as retribution if you so choose. Do you understand?"

He gazed off at the fire, clearly uncomfortable. For her part she was stunned. It was the first time that he had allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her. It was very decent of him she was forced to admit.

She approached him even though she felt it was perilous to tread closer when she didn't know if she could refrain from touching. Roderich for his part remained still and felt disappointment when she stopped just out of his reach. She met his eyes with a frown and her mouth parted to speak but then closed after a moment.

Gott he could smell her she was so close. Most of the time when she served him she brought food and her scent was obscured by the aromas of tea and lunches. Now he could finally inhale the smell that clung to her and it was like a field full of wildflowers.

"What is it? Tell me I will not deny you," he said quietly.

"I want-I want," she began her brows furrowing and her eyes confused, searching, pleading.

He gazed sharply at her and swallowed hard. Gott did she have any idea that she looked so becoming?

"I want to spar with you," she blurted. Oh god what an idiot she was! The way it had just slipped out, that had not been what she meant to say. He had made her so flustered regarding her seriously with something dangerous and alive in those amethyst eyes.

"I want a rematch," she said forcing herself to grin at him. "Not as nations but as two people. I will be able to give you the fight you deserve with no old wounds to worry over. But, I hope you can give me the fight I deserve."

He seemed to think it over with one corner of his mouth lifted faintly in what might have been a smile.

"Very well . You shall have your swordfight," he replied.

"I look forward to it," she stated extending her hand to seal the deal.

He took the hand thrust towards him after a moment and was surprised by her firm handshake. That and the way he was able to enclose such a strong capable hand within his own grasp.

"You need to tighten your grip," she replied. "Nice and firm. Nothing makes a more impressive first impression than a man who can give a good firm handshake."

He said nothing to this and tightened his grip on her hand and swore he could feel her heartbeat against his palm.

Elizaveta forced a smile on her face. She had noticed his hands before, how could she not after she had seen them flying across the keys of the piano? To feel them grasping hers tightly, that was an entirely new experience. So warm and soft. Of course he was an aristocrat and he only used his hands for signing documents and making music. His fingers were long and dexterous and completely engulfing her own. Oh how on earth could she find a hand so beautiful?

She pulled her hand back and it took Roderich a moment to unclasp his hand so that she was free to withdraw.

"I have chores to see to now," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

"I understand. I will let you know when my schedule permits me to fulfill your request," he stated in his usual stiff manner.

"Guten tag sir."

"Guten tag Elizaveta," he remarked watching her leave.

**(section break)**

She sighed and laid down on her bed as her long day came to an end. She untied her apron and laid it on the mattress when she heard a ruffling sound. It was then that she remembered the Feliciano's drawing that she had stuffed into the pocket of her apron.

She carefully lifted it out and regarded the image of Roderich Edelstein carefully. Yes, it really was a good likeness, especially with the mustache drawn over it.

She smirked slightly and slid the drawing into the drawer of her night stand and promptly forgot about the sketch as she prepared for bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Do You Concede?

Ch 5 Do You Concede?

It had been several weeks since their unofficial peace talk. If they had been speaking as countries to one another than the end result would have essentially been a ceasefire.

Things had been better since then. The air felt cleared after both of them had acknowledged what had happened. They had decided to forget the past and move forward and in that time they had fallen into a somewhat comfortable routine.

That didn't mean that Edelstein acted very differently. He was still his usual composed, distant self, but she could live with that. That was his nature and nothing would change that. Truly it would have been strange if his behavior towards her had changed completely.

But..he was not unkind. He did not go out of his way to belittle her efforts and she found she did not mind working for him so much.

But then these days he was also very wrapped up in work. His piano had gone untouched for a solid week now and Elizaveta began to see how hard he was working. She knew their spar would not be taking place for awhile, but she did not mind. He would keep his word and in the meantime it gave her something to look forward to.

Lately for some reason she had taken to brewing pots of tea without his instruction for him to drink while he worked.

On one such day she knocked lightly on the door and stepped in to find that Roderich was speaking to several of his officials.

They all turned to her and she cleared her throat and her face burned. She had never deviated in bringing him tea after teatime and never caught him in the middle of diplomatic discussions before.

Nonetheless she smiled and sashayed into the room and the officials ignored her after a moment as she set the tray on the desk and set about preparing his tea with two sugars.

She lifted the tea cup from the tray and set it beside Roderich with the spoon handle pointing towards him.

He regarded her with a small nod of gratitude before turning back to the Austrian officials.

She had time to ponder the situation as she walked to the nearby village that afternoon to buy food for the estate. Lately she had been forced take on many chores that were not part of her usual duties. It was because something was happening with Holy Rome. What it was he would not say, neither would Roderich, but she could sense that things were going to change very soon in Austria's home.

Her sexual feelings for Roderich still remained unchanged for the most part. Only now she wasn't certain if she hated him or even disliked him. It was difficult to forget overnight how he had treated her for so long and she found that she couldn't so easily disregard it. She couldn't simply ignore the fact that he ruled over her lands and her people.

But still, that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him; especially at night in her soft, warm bed. She thought of his eyes, and his hands. She thought about staring into his eyes as he touched her all over with his warm dexterous hands and brought herself off with orgasm after thigh trembling orgasm. There were times when she was able to focus and do her job and then there are other times when she wanted to cry and just run her hands over him and beg him to take her.

She grimaced and wished she could simply cease to have these urges. It didn't help that she literally hadn't had sex for a few hundred odd years and just wanted to be with a man again.

She shook her head and pulled her shawl closer to her body and continued her walk to the village.

(section break)

She returned through the back entryway into the kitchen that the servants used and set her parcels on the table. She sighed happily and basked in the lovely homey room. It was nice and warm after her brisk walk in the Autumn air, and it was filled with smells of food.

She set to work in beginning dinner and was in the middle of chopping potatoes when she heard the sound of sound of boots stepping onto the kitchen floorboards. She looked up in time to see Roderich walking towards her with a look of great need on his face.

"Is there something you need?" she asked him in mild surprise.

"Ja, I would like some cake," he muttered in embarrassment.

Elizaveta stared at him for a moment before she burst into delighted laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" Roderich inquired tilting his head in a way that had her laughter dying as he regarded her steadily.

"I am well aware of your sweet tooth," she explained, with a smile remaining on her lips. "As for the cake I believe someone ate the last of it."

"I see," Roderich replied. He was most definitely not going to tell her that he recalled sneaking into the kitchen and eating the last of it the previous evening.

"I would make some myself but I have dinner to see to what with so many of the servants up and leaving," Elizaveta said returning to her chopping.

She hoped he would take the hint and explain what was happening, but no such luck.

"Very well," Roderich replied stepping into the warm kitchen.

He unbuttoned his purple overcoat and removed it while his servant watched him curiously. He then laid the coat carefully over one of the ancient chairs beside the table. She watched him move through the kitchen gathering bowls, utensils and ingredients before settling his armful of supplies on the countertop next to her as she paused in chopping the vegetables.

Roderich poured flour inside of a large bowl and reached for a bowl of milk to add in. He paused when he noticed that the woman beside him was watching and turned to her with a scrutinizing glance.

"I thought you had to see to dinner," he remarked before turning back to his mixture.

"You are making a cake," she stated looking intrigued. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Not only can I cook, but I do it quite well," he told her as he began mixing the batter together.

"I thought that members of the aristocracy didn't bother themselves with trivial things like making cakes," she said as she returned her attention to dinner.

"I'm certain that I was mastering cooking right around the time you were learning to fight," he said after a moment.

He sighed and added a bit more flour to make the consistency right.

"It's funny isn't it? When I was young all I wanted to do was eat cake and learn to play music. You wanted to fight and learn combat. It seems we had no intention of doing what was expected of us as a boy and a girl," he remarked.

Elizaveta frowned and paused with the knife posed above a turnip.

"We have something in common then," Elizaveta said off handedly.

"I suppose so," Roderich said stiffly. "Though I did finally learn to wield a sword and fight back."

"Yes you learned to fight," she sighed. "When people look at you they see that you grew into a strong nation."

She moved across the room and dumped the vegetables inside a large old pot filled with water and then set it on top of one of the burners on the new iron stove. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she stirred in the ingredients.

He knew he should mind his own affairs and leave hers alone. These days he found himself heeding that imperial, sensible voice in his head less and less when it concerned her.

"What do they see when they look at you?" he said at last, watching her stiffen slightly in front of the stove.

She tilted her face and met his eyes from across the kitchen.

"When people look at me they see the strange girl who used to think she was a boy, that I got over it and put on a dress. I didn't get over it, they forced me to wear a dress. I probably would have come around eventually and just put one on, but that doesn't mean I have changed. I know that I'm a woman, but still the heart of a warrior beats within my breast. I am still me. When people look at me, they do not see who I am. Only the scullery maid."

"I know that," Roderich replied watching her face become perplexed. "I know who you are, the warrior and the woman are both you. I see you."

Elizaveta stared at him in shock, and he returned her appraisal, regarding her with admiration and something else. He recognized the person that she was when there were so few people who did. She didn't know how to feel about that.

Unaware of herself, she leaned back and pressed her hand to the hot stove behind her.

"Aahh!" she hissed pulling her hand and cradling it to her. Then Roderich was there in front of her cursing in German and invading her space to get a good look.

"It's alright. It's not that bad," she gasped as he took her by the wrist and gently lifted her palm to examine it. He looked intently at the skin and found it unmarred, the skin creamy and normal. Then he noticed the deep pink color of the fingertips and curled her fingers so he could look at them.

"The fingertips are scorched," he stated looking to her face at last.

"Yes," she replied, more breathless then she would have liked.

He swallowed. There was barely any space between their bodies with her hand between them. It was a most inappropriate position. He had never dared to stand so close to a lady before. Nor had he touched one in such an innocent yet undeniably intimate manner. He knew what he should do, step back, unhand her and return to his dessert. But he did not want to let go.

He blushed beneath his glasses and returned his attention to her fingers. Elizaveta watched him silently, enthralled by the way he was concentrating on her finger tips.

Then he stared into her green eyes, with a helpless expression as he lifted her hand to his mouth.

"Uh.." she murmured quietly. His lips kissed each fingertip lightly, slowly, taking the time to caress each delicate singed tip with his lips.

He closed his eyes savoring the taste and touch of her. It was so inappropriate, and entirely too intimate, but couldn't he at least have this? Was it so wrong to kiss her burns better with the balm of his mouth?

He breathed against the sensitized skin and she trembled, but made no move to pull away. She wanted to see if he would do anything else. She was riveted by the sight, the way the burn on her fingertips seemed to travel through her hand, up her arm and spread like a wildfire to the rest of her body.

He groaned quietly and couldn't help it when he took her fingertips inside his mouth.

She cried out as he sucked the burned skin and watched the way his mouth looked worshipping and healing her. It was one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen, witnessing Roderich's lips close around her and his eyes barely open. Oh gods, he was enjoying this! His brows drew together in concentration as his tongue licked and she whimpered.

She realized it then that she could demand more. With a few words of encouragement she could have him doing more than soothing burnt fingertips, much more. He could quench a burn that ran deeper than the pads of her fingers.

She gripped his forearm, whether to push him away or to keep him anchored, she wasn't sure.

She gulped. Her body wanted nothing more than to let go and give into him. But in her head all she could hear was "no."

"Please stop," she bit out closing her eyes so that she didn't have to watch anymore. She felt his mouth pause and then release her fingertips, slightly wet to the air making her shiver. She panted and continued to keep her eyes closed tightly as she listened to the sound of his boots hastily retreating from the kitchen.

"O, Istenem," she gasped leaning against the counter top for support. "Oh god."

(section break)

**I hope you enjoyed it. I've really been working to develop Elizaveta's character. I think there is more to her then writers give her credit for sometimes and I want to develop her in a certain way. While she does know she is attracted to Roderich I think it would be unrealistic for her to simply give in and forget their past relationship overnight. She's slowly coming around, but that doesn't mean she is without reservations. **

**As for Roderich even though I use many cake jokes I am trying to make him into a well rounded character. There are reasons why he is pushing himself and I think besides being uncertain of his relationship with Elizaveta he is a gentleman who does not want to feel as if he is forcing himself on anyone. But believe me when it comes to his desires, even he will have a breaking point. That time is coming very soon dear readers. Just bare with me and enjoy the delicious sexual tension.**

**Thanks for sticking with this. I may not be able to update a lot in November with several final projects that I need to get cracking on but I'm sure I'll ignore obligations long enough to write.**


	6. Chapter 6 Try Again Tomorrow

**Well dear readers the power at my place was out today. It made me very unproductive but I ended up writing enough to pop out the next chapter. I wanted to touch on one thing, Elizaveta will be referring to Feliciano as a boy because she's knows him to be one, but Roderich still refers to and thinks of Feli as a girl because he doesn't know any better. Sure Elizaveta could correct him, but she doesn't. :D**

**Anyhoo enjoy and thank you for the continued support. Please review so I know what I'm doing right and where I could use improvement.**

**Ch 6 Try Again Tomorrow**

Holy Rome was leaving Austria's house. That was the reason for so many servants departing and all of the mysterious preparations being made.

Elizaveta had seen Feli running out to say goodbye to Holy Rome and had busied herself with work to avoid watching.

She made herself useful by dusting the halls and humming quietly to herself. It was so quiet in the house now, far too quiet for her taste.

The familiar click of boots against the floorboards barely made her pause as they approached her.

"How could you not tell us?" Elizaveta asked him without turning around.

She listened to the footsteps stop somewhere behind her and waited.

"Would that have been better? For the two of you to know that he would be leaving. I'm sure Italy would have been quite inconsolable and you-"

"Oh never mind then," Elizaveta hissed in annoyance as she returned to her cleaning with renewed vigor.

He was still behind her and if she had been watching him she would have seen him regarding her with intensity.

"Danke, for returning my coat the other night," Roderich said smoothly.

"Think nothing of it," she said dismissively.

"I didn't expect to find a slice of the cake I had not finished along with the jacket," he stated.

She paused in her cleaning and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Does that mean I am forgiven Elizaveta?" he said quietly.

Normally he would never have been so bold even in his own home but the other servants were gone now. They were all alone together.

She inhaled deeply and placed her free hand against the wall for balance.

"Ja."

He made a move towards her when they both heard the sound of the front door slamming shut followed by the tiny pitter patter of feet and the soft sound of crying.

"Feli," she whispered gathering her skirts and rushing towards the sound of the cries.

Roderich watched her departing form for a moment before he turned on his heel and continued to his office.

**(Section Break)**

It was difficult adjusting to Holy Roman Empire's departure. Italy was the one who took it the hardest and after several days of the poor little nation moping around sadly. Roderich had insisted that Italy take some time off and had fallen into helping Elizaveta in tending to the chores. There was really nothing else to be done with no other servants about. All of the others had been Holy Rome's servants and now it was left to Roderich to manage his government affairs while securing another staff for the manner quickly.

During these turbulent days Roderich made a point of playing his music when he could. It was necessary to have his piano for an escape lest he become overwhelmed. He knew that it helped Italy as well and he was not sure but he thought perhaps Elizaveta enjoyed hearing noise in the large, cold, empty house.

His fingers danced skillfully across the white and black keys while Italy sat beside him on the bench. The happy notes of Mozart's compositions filled the air and Roderich allowed himself to become consumed by the playing.

In these moments he was surprised that such an energetic and silly child could become so well behaved and enthralled simply by the beautiful sounds of music.

He allowed himself a small smile when he heard a soft sound of enjoyment from the child sitting next to him. It was in truth nice to have somebody else around who appreciated music and found so much joy in it. Antonio had never been much for his sort of music, Vash had always been more worried about becoming strong to bother, Gilbert was always too awesome to sit and listen to music, and Elizaveta he was certain could have cared less about such things.

He sighed happily. Yes it was nice to have a fellow music lover. Perhaps the fact that Italy was so young meant that she too. was still able to feel the magic and beauty of the sounds in a way that only children could. He remembered feeling this sense of wonder when he had been a child as well, he had simply never outgrown that.

He finished with a flourish allowing his hands to hover delicately above the keys as the last notes hung in the air. Italy beamed up at him and he found himself softening as he patted the child's head.

"Well would you like to hear another?" Roderich inquired watching the child's face, all smiles chubby cheeks and squinting eyes. Perhaps that was the reason he so rarely saw the child's eyes, her smile was so bright and big.

"Si!" Italy said clapping happily.

"Very well," Roderich said when he heard a soft laugh. He turned his face to see Elizaveta standing in the doorway with her arms clasped behind her back smiling at the two of them.

He blushed and cleared his throat subtly.

"How long have you been lurking in the doorway?" he said stiffly.

"For the last two songs," she said walking to the piano.

"I didn't think you cared for my playing," he said offhandedly.

"I never said I didn't," she replied almost playfully.

She couldn't help it. It was the way he had been behaving since Holy Rome had left. He didn't scold Feli for his sadness. He had let him play more; spend time outdoors drawing and giving him a break from his duties.

Besides it really was adorable to watch Roderich play music for the child when it clearly made the young nation so happy. She wasn't ashamed to admit that it tugged at her heartstrings and was making it far more difficult to dislike him.

"I thought the two of you might like to help me prepare supper," she told them.

"Si Sorella," Feliciano said hopping off the bench as Elizaveta swatted him lightly on the bum making him giggle and run off.

"Wash your hands off first," she called after him.

Roderich stood up beside her and she could feel the warmth of his body. She closed her eyes and had never found it more difficult to take a step away then she did at that moment.

"Tomorrow I will be able to oblige you with the rematch that I promised you," Roderich stated.

"What?" she said in surprise. "Do we really have time for this now?"

"I believe we could both use some respite from running the household," he told her evenly. "Now, I believe it is time to prepare supper is it not?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied as they walked to the kitchen together.

They walked in companionable silence, something that would have been impossible to imagine a month ago.

"Are you alright?" Elizaveta said suddenly.

He turned to regard her with confusion.

"Yes I am quite well."

"I meant, now that Holy Rome is gone," she murmured. "I never really thought about how that might affect you until this moment."

"Ah," he said quietly.

He tried to find the words to say what he was thinking and at last spoke.

"I find myself regretting the way I sometimes forgot that he was a child more often than I should have. I wish things had been different, that I had taken the time to act more like a father towards him."

"Truly?" Elizaveta said. "It always seemed to me that the two of you shared a bond.

She laughed slightly and glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Sometimes it felt to me as if Feli was my child and he was yours," she told him. "And I'm sorry for that. I wish I had known how to include him more."

"Neither of us expected to become surrogate parents," he said with a shrug.

"No," she replied. "However, you can still be a father to Feli."

"Perhaps," he murmured.

"I think you did the best you could," she told him truthfully.

He regarded her with a hint of a smile on his mouth.

"Danke," he said with gratitude as they reached the kitchen and set to work.

(Section Break)

Another long day and she was once again ready to fall right to sleep. She blinked drowsily as she walked down the hallway to the servant's quarters. It wasn't until she opened her door that she noticed a parcel lying outside the door to her room. She eyed it curiously before picking it up and lifting up the handwritten note on the top.

"For our rematch," she read out loud. Now she was very curious.

She tore open the brown paper excitedly and gasped in rapture when she unfolded a perfect pair of cream colored breeches.

Her mouth fell open as she eyed the garments in disbelief. She ran her hand over the soft fabric and let out an undignified squeal as she tore into her room and laid the pants on her bed before hastily pulling off her apron and dress to try on her gift.

(Section Break)

She tied back her hair, this time with ribbon instead of a leather thong and made certain it was secure from flying in her face. She wore her trousers, the gift from Roderich, and they fit her as if they had been made just for her. She had paired her gift with one of her white blouses and her usual sturdy boots; with so few layers on she had been forced to bind her breasts rather than opting for a corset.

It felt so good to be able to move freely without having to mind her skirt. She loved the freedom of slipping into a pair of trousers.

She skipped through the grass giddily as the blades of grass brushed her boots where the legs of the trousers were tucked in. Her face was sunny with excitement when she found Roderich preparing in the flat field behind the manner where the spar would take place.

She sighed in longing at the sight of him wearing a grey shirt open at the throat with no cravat and breeches tucked into his boots. They were dressed almost identically and about to face off in a sword fight as they had so many years ago. It felt almost like some strange sort of parody of the past to be doing this.

She slowed her pace so as not to take him by surprise and approached him.

Roderich had noticed her out of the corner of his eye as the blacksmith from the nearby village stood by at the ready with two newly made swords.

It had made him smile to see her so excited that she was skipping across the lawn.

He lifted his face to greet her hello and stopped dead when he finally looked at her full on. It wasn't just the way her hips looked so full and her thighs thick and strong in the breeches hugging every inch of leg. Her sea glass green eyes were luminous and entirely captivating. He wanted to cancel the fight in favor of dropping to his knees and begging her to let him touch. Not that he could ever stand to actually do something that brazen no matter how much he wished to do so.

He cleared his throat and made an effort to focus on the task at hand. Then after the fight had ended he would request her permission to formally court her.

Elizaveta thanked the Blacksmith who offered her a new blade and she gripped it tightly in her hand getting a feel for the weight and strength. She smiled, clearly pleased with the weapon and turned her attention to her adversary.

"I'm ready to give you my best now Edelstein," Elizaveta said challengingly, but there was still a light in her eyes that made it impossible for tone of voice to mask the humor there.

"I look forward to it Hedervary," he replied evenly, but with a slight answering smirk.

Roderich took his blade and held it at his side while the Blacksmith departed. They stood alone in the empty field where the last of the wildflowers bloomed. They stared at one another and unconsciously began to circle one another with their blades raised.

"Ready for me Edelstein?" she shouted as she lunged forward.

Steel met steel and both of them grunted at the impact. He was stronger than before, she realized. That surprised her; she hadn't noticed him filling out. He had always appeared so slight and slim to her, but she could feel him successfully repelling her first attack as she struggled to push her sword forward.

She finally relented, stepping back with her sword raised and bringing it down near his side. He held her off with his sword pushing hers back and she countered with another and he met her. Soon they were circling as the sound of their blades striking in a dance as old as time rang through the open air.

He was just barely able to hold back her attacks. She was still as strong and as brilliant with a sword as she had always been. It was probably only the fact that she hadn't handled a blade in some time that kept the fight from ending in his immediate defeat.

"You've improved," Elizaveta panted with a quick smile of pleasure before he tried to aim a blow at her mid section. She grunted in surprise and braced her sword against his in a deadlock. She could feel the tremors from his arms as he tried to follow through with his assault. She waited a few moments breathing deeply, until she felt him give enough and then she struck. She brought her blade down and twisted it in a way that sent his weapon flying through the air.

He swore and tore after it as it landed a few yards away in the grass with Elizaveta in hot pursuit. He fumbled for it on the ground and held it as she closed in on him.

He backed up to evade her, but his footing caused him to fumble and fall onto his back. He panted and used his elbows to ease himself into a seated position as Elizaveta pointed her blade directly at his throat. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she was breathing heavily, and sweating. It had been a good spar.

He looked up at her and watched as she withdrew her sword and let it fall to the grass at her side. Then she fell to her knees and was kneeling beide him,staring at him so soulfully that he felt his breath catch. She leaned in and tilted her head watching him helplessly as her body pulled her into him.

"What are you…?" Roderich began hoarsely as he finally regained control of his voice. He tilted his face up to her and thought please, oh please yes. She stroked his bottom lip with her thumb and his mouth parted as he breathed heavily.

Then suddenly they heard a noise from inside the house and Roderich jerked his face away. Gott that was all he needed, for someone to see him in a compromising position with his servant dressed in men's clothes!

And just like that Elizaveta's face withdrew, but not before her expression crumpled before his very eyes. She got to her feet and turned away from him to mask the expressions flittering across her face.

"I'm happy to see that my skills haven't completely gone to waste," she said quietly.

She bit her lip when she felt his presence behind her and lifted her hand to her mouth to muffle any cries that might escape. Dammit she could not fight this anymore!

He laid his hands on her shoulders and they just stood like that quietly. With her head held high she felt him untie the ribbon around her hair and let it tumble down over her shoulders. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her brown tresses.

She inhaled sharply when his hands drifted down across the skin of her arms and lightly grasped her hands within his own long fingered elegant hands.

"I don't think I like you," she said suddenly. "I don't think I do."

It was all going too fast and yet not fast enough. She had no idea what to do now except to allow her body to command her actions, to guide her to finding pleasure as she cast reason aside. Oh it frightened her, but gott she needed it!

"I know that," he sighed breathing in the scent of her until he felt tipsy.

"But I want you," she finally admitted brokenly.

He sighed and it sounded like a prayer of gratitude. So at long last he knew how she found it possible to forgive his advances.

He tugged her hands back and she stepped against his frame. It wasn't an embrace with her back pressed against his chest and their fingers intertwined. This was far more intimate.

"Hey losers!"

Then the moment was shattered and they broke apart when they heard the familiar voice.

They both turned towards Prussia who hadn't seemed to have noticed anything amiss, but then he usually didn't notice much aside from himself as luck would have it.

Gilbert paused in the process of taking in the sight of Elizaveta wearing a fitted pair of trousers and a shirt that was sticking to her skin from heat and sweat. Verdammt she looked good.

"I didn't know you were trying to grow a penis again," he deadpanned. Elizaveta glared at him and he began laughing uproariously.

"Actually I just brushing up on my fighting skills with Edelstein," Elizaveta remarked raising her sword and advancing on Prussia who was looking much less amused. "Care to be the second ass I kick today?"

"Now now Elizaveta liebling," Gilbert remarked with a nervous laugh. "I came for a friendly visit. I have no intention of seizing and invading today."

He slung an arm over her shoulder and Roderich tensed noticeably.

"What did I tell you about harassing my servants?" Roderich said in a deadly tone.

"Loosen up tight ass," Gilbert said with a smirk. "We're old friends. Long before she came to work for your prim self."

"Fine," Roderich muttered. "Do as you like. I have important work to do."

He marched off and Elizaveta had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out for him to stay.

"Really what the hell are you doing in men's clothes again?" Gilbert inquired, curious in spite of himself.

"He owed me," Elizaveta shrugged looking after Roderich's retreating form. She removed his arm by pushing it off with her hand and began walking towards the manner. "I'll make us a pot of tea."

"Oh that sounds really awesome," Gilbert said sarcastically. "Come on let's have a beer."

"Fine," she said as he fell behind.

"You certainly fill out those trousers nicely Hedervary," Gilbert remarked from behind as he admired her derriere.

"Halt die Klappe Gilbert!" Elizaveta snapped at him angrily. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "Just shut up."


	7. Chapter 7 Laid Bare Before You

**Exams are doooone! Just a quickie for now, but the updates are a-comin! Thank you to all the great reviews. Even when they're short little notes they still make me smile and I appreciate each one of them. Without further ado…**

**Ch 7: Laid Bare Before You**

She could barely stand waiting for Prussia to leave, but he finally ran off to pester someone else and Elizaveta returned to her duties; with the pants on.

She walked into the office where she knew Roderich was conducting business and conveniently avoiding her. She didn't bother knocking.

"I've brought dinner," she said setting a tray down beside the documents spread over the surface of the desk.

"Danke," he murmured without lifting his face.

She sighed and curled her hands into lightly clenched fists. There was no going back, only forward.

"You have no reason to be jealous of Gilbert Beilschmidt," Elizaveta said crossing her arms.

His shoulders slumped and she took pity on him.

"I want only you," she told him quietly.

He finally looked up at her, his violet eyes bright as he looked back at her with need. His hand covered hers on the desktop and curled around it. He lifted her palm and dragged his lips across the knuckles. She closed her eyes and bit her lip slightly. That wasn't a simple chivalrous kiss.

The contact made her green eyes dilate and her pulse thud heavily.

Roderich gazed up at her and finally stood up to stand before her.

"You are so very beautiful," he told her stroking her jawline.

She leaned in and rested her forehead against his. She had been called beautiful many times in her life and always after the fact that she had been forced into frocks and dressed as a proper woman. To have him call her beautiful while she was cross dressing made her burn for him.

"Roderich," she cried helplessly and he groaned at the sound of his name on her mouth. He had no alternative but to plunder that hot unresisting mouth of hers.

He pulled her tightly against him and mashed their mouths together, desperate to taste her and consume her. She grasped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he ravaged her mouth. She was too far gone, too consumed with the need to feel him touching her everywhere to attempt to fend off this domination. No, she welcomed the invasion and felt her core tighten and coil at the very thought of him parting her legs just as easily as he had parted her lips.

She broke away from the kiss and tried with difficulty to catch her breath as he nuzzled her neck and breathed hotly on the sensitive skin.

She shuddered and leaned back against the desk, sliding onto it and pushing the food and papers away. Her legs came up around his waist and she pulled him into her until his heat was pressed intimately against her own. He cried out quietly, growing hard as she rubbed herself against his groin.

He thanked god she was wearing trousers. He felt the warmth between her thighs beckoning him through the thin fabric of their trousers and latched onto her mouth hungrily.

Her arms grasped his shoulders and met his tongue with her own. She whimpered when he tilted her head so that she could better plunder her wet mouth with his tongue.

It felt so good she couldn't help moving against him with urgency. Roderich broke away from her mouth abruptly, his mouth hanging open as she ground her hips into his. He panted heavily and closed his eyes in pleasure when Elizaveta closed her mouth over the column of his neck and sucked the warm salty skin. Without his cravat she was able to nudge the collar of his shirt aside and use her mouth to taste and torment him.

"Need you now," she hissed unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. She was about to slip another one out when his hand came up to stop her.

"Mein gott, please give me a moment," he whispered harshly.

"Please," she breathed as he continued to hold her against him, in a careful embrace.

He gathered her to him and kissed her deeply as they became pressed together from their groins to their chests.

"I don't think it would take very much from you to make me come. In fact, you might even succeed on the first thrust into my tight ready body," she told him, as the heat in her body gave her the courage to whisper dirty confessions.

He closed his eyes and grimaced at the tightness in his pants. Gott he wanted her and she wanted him, but verdammt he had to calm down.

He cupped her face in his hands and found it difficult to believe she was real and wanting him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he would try to give her what she needed.

"Elizaveta," he said in voice rough with desire. He paused and blushed even more, but set his jaw and continued. "If we do this it will be my first time."

The statement hung in the air and the sound of a ticking clock only served to heighten the silence. Elizaveta did not move a muscle let alone speak for several moments of thought.

"You've never been with a woman or a man?" she inquired slowly.

"Nein," he said blushing miserably.

She stared at him thoughtfully and finally cupped the sides of his face. She had wanted nothing more than a mindless fuck to ease the tension when all of this began, but now she couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy for him. She had no idea how it must feel, no that wasn't true she could still remember how it felt. The uncertainty and the worry, but that deep piercing desire to know how it was to be made one with another.

"I want it to be very good," he murmured in a way that caused an odd flutter in her chest. "Because it is you."

She stared back at him and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling back slightly.

"If you let me I'll instruct you how to make my body respond to your touch."

He swallowed thickly and found himself surprised when she pulled his head to her and rested her cheek against his with her arms wrapped around him.

"And we'll find out what pleasures your body together," she told him in a way that was both comforting and arousing.

**Don't kill me please! Sorry guys but it just didn't work to continue the chapter so I cut it off here, but fear not, the lemon is coming in the next 2 chapters. Sorry for being such a tease, but personally I wanted to develop the characters and besides who doesn't love drawing out the tension? XD Night all!**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Bare

**Sorry but I realized I'd made some mistakes which is why I had to repost the chappie. **

**Alright everyone, impending lemon ahead! I had to rewrite it because I just wasn't feeling the original scene but I think I improved it. There will be some flashbacks which will be in italics.**

**A big thank you to my darling readers for continuing to support this. I have gotten such encouraging, positive responses in the reviews and as any author knows that means a lot. So thank you to those who leave comments; you make me smile, laugh, and glomp my computer.**

**Also Happy Holidays dear readers. No matter which holidays you are observing(or not observing) enjoy the Winter Festivities and have a fun time!**

**Ch 8: Secrets Bare**

"We can expect the new staff very soon," Roderich remarked at supper.

Elizaveta nodded absently as Feliciano blew carefully on a bite of food.

"They are mostly from Vienna and come with excellent references," he continued. "I for one am quite relieved. Everything will return to normal at last."

He barely tasted the food, the only thing he tasted was her. It was all he could do to chatter on about such boring matters to distract himself from doing something unseemly. He could only count the minutes before he could touch her again.

Elizaveta dabbed some food off the corners of Feli's mouth. She continued to smile and half listen to the stuffy Austrian sitting across from her. She couldn't wait to get Feli off to bed and so she could get in bed with the Germanic nation.

She knew that their first time together would not be very good, but that was alright. All she wanted were a few moments of his heat and body. She would take what she could get.

But she had confidence that Roderich could become a skilled lover with some practice. He was so disciplined and strict that she suspected eventually he would know how to make things very good.

She didn't understand why, but she knew he liked her and was anxious to please her. Oh and she would certainly let him.

When at last dinner was done and Roderich set to putting Feli to bed, she cleaned up in the kitchen. As she was tidying up she began to think about her first time.

(Section Break)

"_Huh," Feliks said standing with one hip out to the side as he eyed the woman before him._

_She didn't feel threatened by Poland and that was why she had asked him to help her. Elizaveta didn't know why, but she liked him. Hell she trusted him._

_She stood before him naked with her wide hips and barely budding breasts on display while he looked her over. They were two teenagers on the brink of adulthood, just waiting for that final push to develop into full grown nations._

"_Yeah girl, you are definitely a woman," he informed her decidedly._

"_I kind of thought so," she sighed._

"_Like totally," he said tugging at his shirt and lifting it over his head._

_His chest was pale and hairless, stomach flat with a few ribs sticking out._

"_Check this, my pecs are flat," he said stepping towards her. He reached out and laid her hand on his chest and let her feel it for herself while he placed his hand over her breast and squeezed._

"_See? You've got at least an A-cup girl," he stated continuing to squeeze gently._

_She felt a strange tingling in her chest from the touch. It wasn't a grope like Prussia had done years ago, it was kind of nice. She never knew her strange chest could feel that way._

"_Yeah? Hehe," she said stepping back, letting her hand drag over his soft chest. _

_She could feel downy hair beneath her hand and experimentally ran her thumb over his nipple. She watched in fascination as it hardened beneath her touch and how he bit his lip._

_She stared at him and he looked back at her in uncertainty._

"_So I'm a girl?" she said thoughtfully. "But we both have nipples. Do yours feel the same as mine?"_

"_Probably," he said lightly pinching hers, making her hiss quietly._

_They were both breathing heavy and looking at the other in confusion. Something compelled her to see his penis, something besides the need to see how different she was from him._

_Looking him straight in the eye she pushed her trousers down and laid them beside her tunic and cloak._

_She stood before Feliks, naked and vulnerable. He eyed the tender flesh between her legs curiously._

"_I've never seen one of those before but that is definitely not a penis," he said finally._

_Elizaveta giggled and put her hands on her hips challengingly._

"_Oh yeah? Let's see what you've got," she told him. "Prussia says he's got five meters, do you think you can beat that?"_

_He smirked and dropped trou quickly standing before her in all his naked glory. He was very skinny, with small hips and stick legs. _

"_Prussia wishes his was this awesome," Feliks told her._

"_Hmm," Elizaveta murmured kneeling in front of him to look at it up close. It was kind of darker than the rest of his skin._

"_Can I touch it?" she said looking up at him._

"_Sure," he said his body tense with anticipation of something._

_She reached forward and cupped it in her hand. She could see something beneath the skin and she gently retracted it. Feliks inhaled sharply as she slid back the foreskin, feeling the blood rush to his organ at the contact. She eyed him and then the organ curiously. She ran the back of her finger along the shaft and felt it harden in her hand. She decided to keep touching it to see what would happen. Feliks didn't tell her to stop but his hand did come to rest on her shoulder and his breathing was harsh._

_She watched in fascination as the head began to turn purple and the shaft extended towards her._

"_Why did it do that?" she asked him while he bit his lip._

"_That's what happens to a penis when it feels good," he bit out._

_She continued to lightly stroke the flesh and felt that light tingling in her own sex again._

"_Will you touch mine?" she said wondering if it would feel good._

"_Ah-kay," he muttered when she pulled her hand away._

_Elizaveta laid down on her back and spread her legs while Feliks crouched down between her thighs and looked at the folds and glistening pink hues of her vagina. He ran the pads of his fingers along the labia and it felt kind of good but it wasn't earth shattering. Then he slipped his fingers inside and she felt her pulse pound._

"_Mmph," she bit her lip and he eased two digits inside of her. He thrust the fingers in slowly, too slowly. After awhile there was a dull throbbing and she needed something, she had no idea what that was, but more touching couldn't hurt. _

"_Could you touch it more?" she breathed heavily._

_He looked at her with curiosity and thrust his fingers in faster._

"_Oh…god!" she hissed rocking her hips in a rhythm that was instinctual, something she just knew._

_It still wasn't enough but…_

"_Feels good," she murmured. "Do you want me to keep touching you?"_

"_Totally," he said stroking his half hard shaft again. "Or we could have sex."_

"_Oh yeah?" she said grinding her hips against his hand. "S-sure."_

"_You do know what that means right?"_

"_Err.."_

"_It means I'd put my penis inside like my fingers," Feliks told her. _

_He barely got the words out before she grasped him by the shoulders and yanked him on top of her._

_They lay side by side, quietly. Their breathing had evened out, and their bodies had cooled down. She laid with her arms behind her head while Feliks kept his arms against his sides. It had been awkward…_

_In the end she had only gotten frustrated, but Feliks it seemed to be have gotten something out of it when he grunted and shook on top of her._

_She cleared her throat and Feliks shifted beside her._

"_So..I think I'm gay," Feliks said finally._

_Elizaveta looked at him and then away before responding._

"_Totally."_

_She could feel it bubbling off inside of her belly and she couldn't help but dissolve into giggles. She curled up and tried to hide it in her hand, but the laughter rolled out of her and until she was shaking with it. And then she heard a sound and realized that it was Feliks laughing beside her. _

_In the end the sex had been lousy, but she had gained something from the experience. Yes she was a woman, there was no denying that. Who the hell cared? It didn't make one damn difference if she had a penis, what did a penis mean anyway? She could fight without one and she didn't need it for anything. She was just as strong and with that realization she finally began to accept her body. From this brief fumbling with Poland she had discovered how much more her female body was capable of. She found that she wanted to discover more about the way it could feel._

(Section Break)

"Their sighs, lamentations and loud wailings, resounded through the starless air, so that at first it made me weep," Roderich recited to the child tucked into bed. "Strange utterances, horrible pronouncements. Words of pain, tones of anger, voices shrill and faint, and beating hands, all went to make a tumult that will whirl forever through the turbid, timeless air, like sand that eddies when a whirlwind swirls."

He raised his brows in astonishment. He had been surprised when Italy had pulled out The Inferno for him to read to her; pleasant subject matter for a bedtime story. This is a classic from Italy's home though so in a strange sense he could understand why it would lull her to sleep.

His brows furrowed when he heard the soft padding of feet on the floor and he realized he wasn't alone. He looked up as Elizaveta approached from the open doorway bearing a flickering candle

She was truly a vision. Light brown tresses tumbling over her shoulders with a single orange bloom tucked into her hair, sea glass eyes filled with fire.

He'd been fortunate to have the acquaintance of many beautiful women in his life. He had met queens, monarchs both foreign and native to his homeland, all very pretty. What was it about her, his Elizaveta? There were probably others who surpassed her in beauty, and yet she was to him the most captivating woman he had ever met.

It was her strength. She was not delicate, nor made of porcelain. She was flesh and blood, she had spilled blood, led her people, she had an iron will. She was proud, fierce. She was cunning, had led her soldiers through skirmishes, used weaponry and her wits to trample her enemies on the battlefield.

In his home he had come to know not only the brutal warrior, but the person. She was funny, dry, emotional, warm, and had the most incredible smile and laugh. Thank gott she laughed often these days because the sound was music to his ears.

She stood before him wearing a forest green dressing over the pristine white nightgown beneath. Barefoot and waiting for him in her nightclothes she was the loveliest creature he'd ever known.

He glanced down at the bed and saw that the little girl was fast asleep, her chest rising slowly and deeply. He marked his place in the book and placed it beside the bed. Rising from his seat, he grasped the candle flickering beside the bed and followed her as she led him down the hallway to her own room.

He was afraid of disappointing, of her being dissatisfied and deciding she didn't want to be touched by him ever again.

He had been alive for hundreds of years and in all that time he had never known the touch of another. Rather he had never been touched so intimately, connected so deeply to another person.

Trying to be disciplined and powerful, it could become lonely. He had few friends and in that time yes he had become stronger, but lonely. At one time he had Vash, but now there was nobody.

He had married Antonio and been a little less lonely with the sunny Spaniard around. He had found himself caring about Antonio, and it had turned out his husband came to feel affection for him as well, just in a different way.

(Section Break)

"_Buenos dias!" Antonio greeted him as he stepped into their home with a big basket of tomatoes; what a shocker._

"_Guten tag," Roderich replied as he sipped a cup of tea._

"_Shall I start dinner?" Antonio said coming to stand beside him, smelling of the earthy tomato vines and fresh air._

"_I assume you will be preparing something with those again?" Roderich said wryly._

"_But of course! There is nothing better than a meal with plenty of tomatoes!"_

"_I beg to differ."_

"_Oh Roddy, how can you not like tomatoes?" Antonio cried laying his hand over his heart as if it wounded him to hear such disdain._

"_I did not say that I do not like them. I just so happen to like some variety to my meals."_

"_The tomato is a beautiful fruit," Antonio said picking one up from the basket. He held it within his hand and sat beside Roderich, perched on the armrest of his chair. "Look at it Roderich. Such a rich deep color, on the outside you can smell the hints of what lies inside. A teasing hint of its taste."_

_He looked deeply at Roderich with those green eyes sparkling and fixed on him. Roderich stared back at him, slightly transfixed by the passionate man. He made a mere fruit sound exotic and almost sensual._

"_When you bite in, the flesh is tender, yet supple. Its juices coat your tongue and fill your mouth with the most heady flavor. It lingers even after you've consumed the entire succulent fruit, and licked every trace from your fingers."_

_Antonio grinned predatorily and leaned towards his husband. He held the fruit up rubbing the red bright skin between his thumb and pointer finger._

"_In fact I want to eat it all up right now. I want the whole thing stuffed in my mouth, with the juices spilling down my throat," Antonio purred, brushing the skin against Roderich's cheek._

"_Oh," Roderich said feeling something strange._

_The Spaniard sighed and leaned in close to Roderich who closed his eyes when the warm breath tickled his ear._

"_Don't you want a taste mi amor?"_

_He pulled back and gazed at Roderich's slightly flushed face. He smiled and leaned into Roderich, so that their faces were a breath apart, they're breaths coming out quickly and mixing. Then his husband cupped his jaw and then took his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He gasped in surprise and Antonio stroked his tongue along Roderich's gently, tangling with the less experienced man._

_He tried to keep up as the Spaniard finally came to sit in his lap, holding the back of his head to better access the other man's mouth. Roderich, felt the way that Antonio was using his mouth, changing the pressure, alternating between small licks and deep penetration with his tongue, and to his lover's delight he began to thoroughly kiss Antonio back. He groaned happily into the kiss and wrapped his arm around the Spaniard and pulled him against him. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about this, it felt odd, but Antonio was a warm, living breathing person. He did care about him, and perhaps with time he would come to care more deeply. _

_He clutched even more tightly and Antonio made a noise of protest._

"_Easy," he whispered, pulling away and staring at Roderich lustfully. "We have the whole day to make love. Let's take our time si?"_

_He leaned in for another hard, hot kiss and pulled back. Just as quickly as he was there he was gone, removing himself from Roderich's lap. Roderich stared down at him, panting and bewildered as Antonio cupped him through his trousers._

_He flinched slightly and Antonio paused as he watched the conflicted expression on his husband's face._

_He realized that Roderich's organ was for the most part soft and he removed his hand, eyes wide with disbelief._

"_Roderich, you do like men si?" Antonio inquired, gazing up at him as he rested on his heels._

_Roderich closed his eyes in embarrassment and looked away._

(Section Break)

After that Antonio had been the perfect gentleman, for the most part. Their friendship had only grown stronger, even after the divorce.

Still, there were times when he wondered about what might have been had he gone ahead and had sex with the Spanish nation. He wondered if Antonio would have made him the bottom.

He put all thought of Spain out of his head when he realized they had reached their destination. Elizaveta stepped in ahead of him and placed her candle on the nightstand while Roderich closed the door behind him and set his candle on a chair beside a wardrobe. He stood facing the woman he had loved for years, about to experience her body, and he had no idea of where to begin.

It seemed that Elizaveta knew just what to do though. She removed her dressing gown and laid it over the foot of the bed. Wearing only her nightgown she moved to him and lifted her hands to his shirtfront and set to work on unbuttoning it. Then finally she was able to part the shirt and push it down his arms until it felt at his feet.

Elizaveta was burning with impatience. She had never seen so much of Roderich exposed for her greedy eyes to look on and she couldn't stop taking him in. He was not muscled like many of the other nations. His arms were not bulging with muscle but corded tightly with sinew. They looked elegant and masculine, just like he was.

Her eyes travelled to his trousers and back up to his face. He looked nervous, but she was going to change that.

She gathered the hem of her nightgown in her fingers and lifted it above her head without pause. Roderich immediately stopped breathing. He couldn't think, only look at her proudly displayed body. He saw long strong legs, a curved belly, firm muscled arms, full breasts, tiny feet, a wide waist and the thatch of hair at the crux of her thighs.

"Oh gott," he murmured pressing a hand to the door behind him to support his shaky weight.

She stepped forward against his body, pressing her soft breasts to his warm solid chest and they both sighed at the contact.

"You feel so good," Elizaveta said more breathlessly than she'd intended.

He looked down at her, unsmiling, eyes dark. Oh those dark eyes, dilated, and the very darkest shade of violet. They were so dark they bordered on black, crackling with intensity.

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and held her groin against his. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly when she felt his hardening cock against her dripping sex. His other hand cupped her jaw and tipped her face up to meet his mouth.

She groaned and slid her hands up to grip his slender forearms as they shared a long sensual kiss. His tongue massaged her own and she whimpered feeling him everywhere, against her cunt, her heart, and her mouth.

Roderich watched her as he used his lips to please her and grew harder with the confidence of knowing he was making her feel good. He dragged his lips over her temple, one of her slender brows, and the corner of her mouth. She moved to kiss him, but he nipped her bottom lip and felt her shudder against him.

"Nein," he replied, in a heavy voice.

She opened her eyes and he saw that they were unfocused and wide.

"Bed…take me to bed," she told him pressing her face to his chest. "Let me make love to you Roderich."

He closed his eyes as his erection throbbed at her words. Yes, no more waiting or teasing.

"Ja," he replied as she released her hold on him. He surprised her by gathering her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed, pressed to his warm body.

"I didn't think you'd be able to lift me," she murmured as he laid her upon the bright yellow, black and red quilt on top of her bed. "Take off those pants."

He cleared his throat, and had to look at a crack on the wall as he pulled the trousers down his hips. He felt her eyes on him and was almost too shy to look back at her. When he saw the small, warm smile on her face, he found the courage to sit on the edge of the bed facing her.

"I like your body," she told him playfully.

"It seems I'm quite fond of yours," he said with a small smile.

With a mischievous smile, she sat up on her elbows and reached out to remove his glasses. He blinked as he adjusted while she laid the silver frames on the nightstand.

"Can you still see me?" she asked him.

"It's just a stigmatism," he said nodding. "I can still see every lovely curve and fold."

"Good," she said laying back against the mattress, with her hair framing her flushed face. She held out her arms and he climbed into the bed, sinking into her welcoming arms.

They were lay side by side, completely entangled from their intertwined legs to their arms thrown over shoulders and waists. She pushed her sex against him, rubbing it up along his thigh while his erection pressed into her belly. Their bodies heated from the sliding of skin, and grinding of hips. Roderich explored her neck with his mouth and found the way her full body shuttered against his own intoxicating. While he tortured her skin, she contented herself with worshipping his free hand. It was simply impossible to get enough and she licked each finger while her hips continued to thrust against his. Oh god she felt like such a deviant sucking harshly on his thumb as he bit her skin and made her thighs slippery with her wetness.

When he felt her hand lightly playing with the head of his erection he felt himself close to the edge. It was such a light, teasing touch, but they were her fingers, dancing over the sensitive head and she was still taking his fingers into her mouth with obvious enjoyment and it was going to end before it began if they were not careful. Then she was not torturing, by guiding him in to her wet heat. Slowly the head eased inside her tight welcoming cunt and he couldn't stop the choked cry that was pulled from his throat. She hissed as he slowly filled her and enjoyed the tight slide of her vagina accommodating him. He rolled onto his back when she gently pushed on his chest and she followed him, rising above his body to rest on his hips, filled with his pulsing organ.

She rose and fell, working her hips to feel the cock sliding out deliciously, only to be completely full of it again. It felt so good, so hot and exciting as she rode him slowly, savoring the feel of him before his impending release.

His jaw was slack and his eyes glazed with pleasure as he watched her. It felt so good, so indescribably good. Hot, wet, tight, her. He looked up and there she was, riding him. Her breasts bounced in time with her rhythm and her thighs twisting, belly fluttering as she moved. She suddenly bit back a moan and it was then that he realized he was thrusting up into her. So beautiful, taking all of him in her tight body. So tight, and her, his beautiful liebe. His hips snapped rapidly as he held onto her hips and then it was too much, so good, not enough.

"Beta!" he panted as he spilled his seed in her body.

She shivered, finding a strange satisfaction in taking his release inside of her. Slowly she rolled her hips during the aftershocks and then finally stopped to let him catch his breath.

She needed to catch her breath too, and when she paused and stayed still in the quiet space she realized her heart was beating incredibly fast. There was nothing but the sounds of their breathing and the feel of a warm, sweaty body connected to her intimately.

Roderich continued to lay beneath her, looking spent. There was something erotic about it. His hair was so mussed compared with his usual careful hair style, his violet eyes were unfocused and dark, his body damp from exertion. God he was gorgeous after being freshly fucked.

"Come here," she whispered bending over once again and laying a kiss on his mouth that he eagerly returned. Then she gingerly lifted herself up and let his limp organ slip out of her so that she could lay beside him, propped up on her elbow.

She soothed a few sweaty strands of hair back from his face and rested her hand against his chest.

"Are you alright?" she murmured. Why he would be unwell after having an orgasm she didn't know. Maybe it was just the way he looked so adorable and not just a little vulnerable in the aftermath.

He nodded rapidly, and sighed.

"Schiebe," he murmured, breaking into a radiant smile as he chuckled quietly. It was uncharacteristic to see such a carefree smile on his face. She had never seen him do that, and to know that she had put that smile on his face made her feel powerful. That was satisfying.

"Kuss mich," Roderich whispered leaning forward to meet her mouth. He could hardly contain the feelings within him, and he simply had to kiss her. If he didn't occupy his mouth he might do something extremely foolish in his spent state like tell her of the love overflowing inside of him.


	9. Ch 9 Our Battlefield

**Sorry about the delay everyone. I was staying at my mom's house for the past several weeks for the holidays and there was no internet available. That being said I'm kind of worried that I didn't get any reviews last chapter since that chapter took me a long time to write. It was important for me to delve into Hungary and Austria's pasts and to examine how past relationships affected them so that is why I included the flashbacks. As for the lemon I was really nervous about getting it right and in fact rewrote it before posting it. With no feedback I'm just worried that the last chapter really sucked so please please please review and let know if you liked the last chapter or not. **

**Ch 9 Our Battlefield**

"There they are," Elizaveta murmured as she swept the front porch of the manner. She could see the carriage slowly making its way toward's Austria's estate down the road. There would still be enough time to summon Feli and Roderich to greet the new servants.

She set the broom aside and stepped into the house.

"I can see the carriage," she shouted.

Not too long after her announcement she heard the telltale sound of tiny footsteps running through the house.

"Veeee!" Feliciano laughed as he came tearing down the stairs.

"Not so fast!" Elizaveta said when he tried to run out the front door. She caught him around the waist and pulled him to her, giggling and smiling.

She set him down on the floor and crouched in front of him to make sure he looked presentable, his clothes fresh, bright and starched.

"Do'a I look nice'a?" Feli asked making her heart swell.

"You look so cute," she said lifting him into her arms and tossing him into the air. He squealed as she caught him and rocked him back and forth.

"Oof! You're getting heavy dear," she said looking down at the little boy and realizing he had actually done quite a bit of growing.

She hoisted Feli up on her hip and glanced up as Roderich headed down the staircase to join them.

He looked every bit the high brow aristocrat dressed in his usual old fashioned purple waistcoat, cravat tied perfectly at his throat, trousers pressed and tucked into his brown boots.

She was forced to admit she would miss the more casual manner of dress he'd been wearing as of late. It was to be expected that he would return to his old ways now that he would be able to return to the lifestyle he was accustomed to; he wouldn't be forced to lend a hand in chores anymore.

He walked with purpose and acknowledged the two other countries by gesturing for them to step outside with him.

They filed out onto the front steps and waited in the chilly late fall air as the carriages neared. After several minutes they at last reached the estate and came to a stop. A dozen or so men and women emerged and lined up expectantly in front of their new employer.

"Welcome to my home. I am Herr Edelstein," Roderich greeted them. "I know you are all tired so we shall make haste and get all of you settled in.

He paused and turned to Elizaveta who glanced at him in uncertainty.

"Miss Hedervary is my housekeeper. You are to report to her. She will inform you of your duties and answer any questions you may have."

She stared at him in disbelief but he was already preoccupied in directing the coachmen and men on where to take the baggage. He had never discussed such a promotion with her. She couldn't help being annoyed by that.

Sighing she put Italy down and began to help direct the servants. There was nothing to be done about it at the moment when there was work to do.

(Section Break)

It had been a long day. After the servants were fed and she had seen to acquainting them with their duties and making sure they understood what was expected of them. They all seemed a hard working serious bunch. Now that they were all settling in she could at last speak with Austria.

It was late in the evening but somehow she knew that he would be in his study trying to make up for the work he'd been neglecting.

Without bothering to knock she stepped inside, causing him to look up from his work. He felt his heart trip slightly at the sight of her and his face softened.

"Guten nacht," he greeted her.

"Guten nacht. You'll be working late tonight," she stated, clasping her hands behind her back as she approached the desk.

"Ja. I have much to do," he remarked.

If he weren't so tied up in conducting business he would have gladly set it aside and swept her into his arms. He could hardly stop thinking about her and was anxious to touch her again, but tonight was not a night for love making.

"I was wondering if you would be needing a snack while you worked," she told him slowly.

"Nein, danke," he replied. He knew today had been long for everyone and tomorrow would be also, it was just as well that she went to bed when he could brew a cup of tea himself this once.

"Why did you make me your housekeeper?" she asked him at last.

With his quill poised over the parchment before him he regarded her solemnly.

"Are you displeased?" he asked.

"I don't have experience as a housekeeper," she pointed out.

"You are a country. If you are able to manage your own affairs and carry on the duties that come with the territory then I assumed you could run my home just as easily," he told her dryly.

"Ah yes," she said bitterly. "I only hope I will remember how to manage everything smoothly for you. I haven't been in charge of handling my own affairs lately so who knows."

He deliberately chose to ignore her last comment and regarded her from beneath his glasses.

"You are well acquainted with the way the estate runs," he added. "And besides, you are going to remain here for a long time anyway."

She recoiled as if she had been slapped. Was he really so tactless that he had said that out loud? What he had really meant was that she would not be gaining her independence anytime too soon; because she had no alternative but to remain under Austrian rule, why not make her useful by putting her in charge of making sure his house ran smoothly?

"I cannot believe you," she bit out while he stared her down stonily.

"I'm only speaking the truth," he told her icily. "For gott's sakes we both know you are in no condition to leave."

Wearing an expression that was equal parts hurt and hate she turned on her heal and stepped briskly out of the office.

"That went well," he muttered in exasperation.

(Section Break)

There was much work to do and because of this for awhile, Roderich rarely strayed far from his office.

All of the new servants still required supervision and assistance to do their jobs; they were professionals, but even the house of Austria took some time to get used to. There were many expectations and particulars that the servants needed to be made aware of, so Elizaveta was busy as well helping to mind the servants. Then of course there were the additional hire ons who completed the staff in the house. Some of them were still adjusting to their roles but she was certain that once they adapted to their roles the house would be running like clockwork.

It was already Winter in Austria and the estate was covered by thick downy snow. Elizaveta stared outside, beside one of the windows with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders as the snowflakes fell.

She could remember the thick snows that fell in Hungary when she had been little. She had built countless snowmen and dug forts out playing until she was freezing and exhausted.

Coming to a decision she ran off in the direction of her room and decided to take some time off for herself.

(Section Break)

"Welcome home Herr Edelstein," a servant woman with blonde braids greeted him.

He sighed and removed his overcoat and handed it to her. What a long week it had been. This time he'd been forced to travel into Vienna to conduct business. There had been many diplomats to greet, complaints to listen to that were all hurled in his direction, and then listening to boring self important men drone on about matters that were asinine and irrelevant. Still, he had managed to complete quite a bit of business and he was pleased. Now all he wanted to do was relax in a bath and then perhaps read before falling asleep.

"Mr. Austria!"

He turned at the sound of Italy's voice and saw the child hurrying towards him with tears falling down her face.

"What's this?" he said kneeling down to the child's level as she reached him. "What's wrong?"

"Sorella didn't come to get me ready for bed!" the child sniffled.

Roderich grimaced. He'd been meaning to have a word with Elizaveta about that. Italy was no longer the young child that had come to live in his home all those years ago. She was growing and continuing to baby the small nation would not benefit her at all. However that was a matter for another time.

"It's alright," Roderich told the hiccupping child as he produced a handkerchief from his pocket. He took moment to dry off the red little face.

"I will tuck you in tonight," Roderich told the child firmly. "Now come with me and we'll read whatever uplifting story you've started."

(Section Break)

Elizaveta grunted as she rolled the giant snowball a little further trying to add to its girth. Finally she could push it no further as it became too heavy for her. Next she retrieved the torso she'd rolled earlier and gingerly settled it on the bottom snow roll. Satisfied with her work she dug up a clump of snow and rolled it quickly until it was roughly the size of a head. As she laid the ball on top of the snow figure she dug out two mismatched buttons from within her pocket. The snowman stared back at her with one black button eye and another that was red and shiny.

She stepped back and surveyed the newest member of her rank next to the other six snow creatures she'd formed in the last few hours that she'd been playing outside in the snow. She grinned and saluted them imperiously.

"Okay men! Today we take back Budapest from those Turkish dogs. Are you with me?" she shouted rallying her troops as they silently regarded her with their weapons made of fallen branches clutched in their arms.

Elizaveta bent over, claiming a long thin stick for her sword and raising it high to the darkened sky.

"Now follow my lead!" she called back before sprinting forward. She rushed through the white banks of snow, diving into the powdery mounds to avoid the detection by invisible enemies from the past. Then she was up and running, sword clashing with one adversary before she drove her blade into their heart and continued onward.

In her mind she was not running through the snow like some kind of delirious simpleton but running through the streets of her home, her beautiful precious Budapest. It was hers and she was going to rid it of those who dared to occupy what was hers.

It was a long hard battle, but the good ones were never easy. There was much blood and men lost but it had all been worth it. She planted her sword in the white snow and stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips surveying her territory with satisfaction and love.

"Miss Hedervary!"

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of his voice approaching her and there he was, moving through the snow wrapped in a heavy coat and muffler.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" he inquired looking quite annoyed by her outdoor antics.

"Rec-c-claiming B-bud-d-dap-pest," she managed through chattering teeth finally realizing just how cold she was now that the memories and her imagination faded, leaving her alone in the snow and soaked to the bone.

Roderich silently slipped his coat off and forced it over her shoulders before they marched back through the snow drifts to the estate.

(Section Break)

"What on earth were you thinking!" Roderich chastised her as he pushed Elizaveta into the watercloset where a hot bath was waiting in a deep marble tub.

He fussed over her in his usual uptight way as he chided her for the state of her soaked mittens and went off on a rant when he tore the pants off of her to find them crusted with snow.

"Now get in there before you catch a terrible cold standing there like that!" Roderich told her as she shivered and lifted her leg to get into the tub.

Roderich nodded satisfied for the moment.

She sank in up to her chin and leaned back against the porcelain. She tried to relax but found it difficult to lose herself completely in the warm tub when Roderich was standing there with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you mortified that one of the servants saw you come in here with me?" Elizaveta said sitting up in the water.

He closed his eyes and opened them after a moment, looking thoughtful.

She eyed him curiously, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know that the situation is not perfect between the two of us. I am very much aware that you do not want to be here. You think I am cold and you don't even really like me. Gott knows why you were able to see past all of that to have sex with me."

She blinked in surprise unsure of what had brought this on. They hadn't spoken for sometime and she wondered if this was all about the argument they'd had months ago.

He paused and stared down at her finally. He didn't look at her body, bare as it was in the water, but directly in the eye because what he had to say had been weighing down on him.

"You know in spite of the fact that you would rough me up and leave me bruised and weak I have not held a grudge against you. I never tried to make you pay for what happened in the past, nor have I intentionally been cold as you call it as retribution," he said flushing under her gaze as he let out his emotions. "I accepted the fact that it was just the way things were when I existed as a weaker country."

She shifted in the water and felt sudden unwelcome guilt settle in her gut.

"You never did apologize for what went on when we were children, nor should you have to. But I should not have to apologize for my actions, or the fact that you belong to the Austrian Empire. We are countries and this is the way things are done."

He sighed and knew she would be pissed off and storm off angrily again if she could but it needed to be said.

"If it were not me it would be somebody else you know," he said finally before turning to the door. "Now, stay in there until you are warmedup."

Without another word he walked out before she could think to say anything.

She stayed in the water a long time thinking. The fact was that she would not be gaining her independence through a spontaneous burst of willpower and determination. However blunt he had been, it was true she would not be able to free herself from the Austrian Empire anytime soon.

What was even more difficult to accept were her feelings for the Austrian. Perhaps the reason she railed against him and resented his hold on her territory was because she felt so many things for the austere nation. With some difficulty she had realized that she did like him, and was in fact growing fond of him. That was why it was dangerous, it could make her forget about her independence and her dreams if she felt affection for him.

Try as she might there was no longer any way to deny her feelings for Roderich. In the time since the servants had arrived she had come to long for the days when it was just the three of them. These days she rarely saw him, she was not the one to take him tea anymore while he played music.

She had missed him. She wished she could sit with him at meals and speak to him.

Her body still vividly remembered the way he had touched it and she wanted to feel him again. Verdammt she had missed him. She remembered the spanking incident and the way he had truly been contrite and ashamed of his behavior. He was a very decent man she now realized, bound by a code of chivalry and a sense of fairness that were unique to him.


	10. Chapter 10 Shattered By the Night

**Holy Shit is everyone else excited for Tuesday when Hetalia Season 3 comes out! ZOMYGAWD! I am just about wetting my pants from the anticipation of watching Boss Spain and Chibi Romano in English. Dear god I am more excited for this than I was for freaking Christmas!**

**Hem, anyhoo, thank you to my dear readers and those who took the time to review. I appreciate all of you and only hope I'm doing a good job. If there's something you like or dislike please let me know. **

**Oh and just an FYI, my inspiration for this chapter was Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2**

**Ch 10 Shattered By the Night**

Roderich pulled out the piano bench and sat down before his beloved piano. He slowly trailed his fingers over the keys.

He felt a pang of longing and wished it was Elizaveta he was caressing, but he doubted that she would be allowing him that pleasure anytime soon.

His posture upright and perfect, his hands pounded the keys as his hands descended and found the notes needed to express his mood. In some ways he was addicted to music. He loved playing it as well as listening to a concert performed by talented musicians. Yet there were times when he needed music for other reasons. Some men drank or dabbled in other vices to channel their feelings but not he. Whenever he couldn't quite bear the feelings swelling within himself he turned to the piano and played everything out until he had purged the emotion inside.

The notes were filled with his longing and loneliness. His hands flew and frantically played to expel the feelings until he was mindless, barely sensible of his actions. The piano succeeded where words failed to properly aid him in his outpouring of emotions.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder and the purge ceased as his attention shifted. He looked up and there Elizaveta was standing at his side.

He could only blink dazedly from behind his glasses as he came to his senses once again. His chest rose and fell while all those things he had worked so hard to rid himself of welled up inside of him.

She took a step back and avoided his eyes as she steeled herself for what needed to be said. In the days since their conversation that snowy night she had been struggling to find a way to sort things out.

She had come to terms with her situation under his rule. She was independent and she would not forget who she was, but she needed contact.

The only other people besides Feli who she spoke to were the other servants. To them she was their superior; not a peer or an equal. She was not someone who they chatted with at the end of a day of work. It was unlikely that she would form any attachments among them.

Roderich had been right. She would remain in this house for a long time, and he would be there with her. He could give her something that she needed more than mere physical release. He could ease the lonesomeness she felt.

During her days in the Ottoman Empire she had been unwilling to become close to any of the others, she had been too focused on breaking free and leaving. It was only now when she was able to look back on her days under Turkish rule that she realized how much solitude she had inflicted on herself.

She could let herself be a companion and a lover. After all she liked him for the most part and thoroughly enjoyed his body, so why not just make the most of her time in this house? It wasn't as though she loved him and therefore she felt reasonably assured that she would not lose herself by indulging in this.

"You know after living in this house so long sometimes I believe I know what you're feeling when I listen to you play," she began as she continued to stare at his collarbone rather than meeting his eyes.

He remained silent wondering why in gott's name she was here. Of course he couldn't care less what the reason was as long as she was standing before him and she was wearing that nightgown once more. He failed to ignore the fact that her silhouette was illuminated by the light spilling in from the window.

She swallowed thickly. She had fought many battles in her time so why was reaching out to him so frightening in comparison?

She exhaled and lifted her hands and laid them against his shirt front, her fingers lightly grasping the material.

"I know it's silly," she remarked. "I've missed you Roderich."

She had barely gotten the words out when he stood up. His arms were encircling her and she willingly rested her face against his chest while he held her. They stood like that for some time, both of them needing the touch of another. In the end neither of them had apologized for anything. They were the way they were and sometimes it was best to accept that.

This time they went to Roderich's room. Both of them knew this would take some time and that it would be difficult for them to remain quiet while they touched each other; neither of them desired to disturb the servants.

Elizaveta laid on her stomach, resting her head against her outstretched arms with her face turned to the side. The comforter beneath her stomach was incredibly blue and soft. If she had cared to notice, the bedchamber was a very nice place, but her focus didn't extend beyond the bed. All she could concentrate on was the man behind her gently running his fingers along her back, tracing her battle scars that had faded silver and pink.

She shivered when he touched the scar where a sword had sliced from her right shoulder blade to her left buttock.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically, fearing he had hurt her.

"It's alright," she told him pushing her hair over her shoulders to allow him better access. "They haven't hurt me in a long time."

He murmured something in German, words that she hadn't picked up yet, reverently against her skin. His mouth trailed along her spine and in that moment she came to realize how nice it felt for someone to touch her there. Every new place his lips trailed on her back tingled and made her sigh as her body burned slowly.

When his mouth traveled lower she felt him hesitate before grasping her ass in his hands and massaging her lightly while his lips brushed over the small of her back. Then in a move that she was surprised by he kissed the swells of her ass and she shifted reacting to the contact.

He did not stop, but continued down her strong thighs to the back of her knees, where he trailed his lips along each beautiful dip.

He had taken pleasure in the sight of her body for a long time. Even in the days before she came to live in his house he had admired her strength and beauty and now he was finally allowed to touch her, to run his hands and mouth over her to his heart's content. He loved feeling her body responding, but he was not simply doing this for her benefit. It gave him gratification to be able to thoroughly explore a woman's body for the first time. To learn the soft textures, the smells and tastes in a slow drawn out sensuous exploration of skin and limbs.

At last he groaned at her left ankle as he pressed a hard kiss to the bone. Her thighs shifted, a gesture he had come to realize meant she was enjoying herself.

"Roll over," he told her quietly as one long tapered hand gently caressed her flank.

She obediently turned over, her breathing deep but not frantic. They were exploring slowly, thoroughly this second time. It wasn't all raw heat and fast friction; it was a slow thorough fucking that made the ache go deeper.

She looked up at him while he gazed down at her thoughtfully, tenderly. He could look at her hundreds of times and never have his fill when it came to her body.

A long finger grazed the skin beside the angry pink scar on her lower abdomen; the one that had ruptured during their fight years ago.

"Does this one still hurt?" he asked her as the back of his fingers traced the area around the scar. His fingers lightly touched her mons and she closed her eyes.

"Sometimes," she breathed as he leaned over her. Her arms loosely wound around Roderich's neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. His erection throbbed against her stomach but neither of them felt the need to join their bodies.

They kissed languidly, lips sliding and meeting unhurriedly. They tasted one another completely until Elizaveta flicked her tongue against his mouth and he opened to her allowing their tongues to lazily tangle.

"Mmmph," she groaned as she felt his hands skimming over her breasts through the haze of pleasure.

They continued to kiss as his hand cupped her full breast and kneaded it. When she pressed herself against him a little more insistently he pulled away with a chuckle to lick her neck.

She bit her lip as she watched his mouth slowly, much too slowly for her liking, descend to the valley between her breasts. When he continued to kiss his way past her breasts she immediately cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look up at her.

"Please," she said breathily. They were taking it slow but she couldn't bear to have him ignore her breasts a moment longer. They were heavy with arousal, the pink nipples tight and begging to be caressed.

He stared up at her with lust darkened eyes and smiled, no this was not a smile, and if it was it was a very slow, sexy predatory kind of smile that made her arch up to his touch when he moved to lay on his side while she stayed spread out like a feast for him to consume.

He bent his head and hesitated briefly, his warm breath causing her nipple to ache with need. Then his mouth was kissing the underside before at last taking her into his mouth.

"Ah, y-yes like that," she panted while he worried the nipple in his mouth.

His other arm was wrapped almost possessively across her stomach, curling around her hip and she felt content to leave it there. Her arms were busy as well, one hand gripping his forearm convulsively as he worshipped her skin while the other was tangled in his hair, keeping him fastened to her breast.

Roderich groaned low in his throat as he released her wet nipple. Feeling her responding to him playing with her was a heady feeling. He may have even gotten harder simply from feeling her tug on his hair and making sharp little moans above him. He couldn't get enough of this woman.

He switched to her other nipple and in his excitement nipped at it making her thighs shift restlessly and her hands clutch at him.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her flesh only to have her pull his face up to hers for a harsh hot kiss. They were both becoming too hot to continue with the sweet slow approach for much longer and he forced himself to break the kiss. A thin line of saliva trailed from their mouths and she stared at him with cloudy green eyes filled with want.

He gingerly removed his glasses and reached over her to set them on the nightstand.

Now, he had to do this now. He sat up and moved to crouch between her thighs looking up at her hot flushed face as he hooked her thighs over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him in uncertainty.

"Using mein mouth," he responded, his voice deep and heavily accented.

Her thighs shifted and his eyes were drawn to her center spread open before him. She was wet and pulsing. There were so many pink parts and layers, and he wanted to explore every inch of this place.

He buried his face against her and she gasped, feeling his warm breath and mouth there on her cunt.

She felt so bare and exposed that she started to shake a little as he pressed his lips to her labia and parted her with his tongue.

"Mmm," she whimpered pressing up against his mouth while the shaking of her body intensified.

He looked up at her as he licked her and she sighed when he pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he said worriedly.

He had never done this before, everything, each touch was a test and he didn't want to make any horrible mistakes.

"I'm alright," she told him, chest heaving. "No one's ever done this. It feels really good."

She swallowed thickly and laid her hand in his hair and pushed him back to her pussy. He smiled briefly before returning to her wet center with more enthusiasm and she cried out and pulled him away.

"What's wrong?" he said looking utterly confused with his brows furrowed in worry.

"It's just very good," she said breathlessly. " Almost too good…overwhelming. Go slow right now alright?"

"I understand," he replied with a relieved smile on his face. He gently kissed the insides of her thighs and slowly found his way back to her. She shuddered when his tongue returned to her but this time she could handle it. The sensations were strong, so good she could hardly bear it, and yet she never wanted him to stop.

She felt him licking deep inside her body, lapping at her core. He felt her knees trembling on either side of his face. Her hands strayed to her tight breasts and she played with her nipples while he ate her out. It was the most intoxicating thing she'd ever felt. It felt even better than sex, with that wet thirsty appendage lapping at her and she wanted it to go on forever. Then his tongue licked her up from her opening to clitoris and she cried out and pressed his face into her cunt.

"Oh…. oh again! Please, that!" she panted and Roderich grasped hold of her legs and held on tightly, as he used his tongue on her clit, stroke after glorious stroke making her keen and her pelvis lift up off the mattress to meet his face.

He licked, again and again the place that gave her so much pleasure as she fell apart around him. Then when just when they both thought she couldn't take anymore, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked it like a sweet and she came, flooding his mouth with her taste as she shook and filled the air with her moans. She twitched when he gave a few long, slow strokes to her clitoris and then relaxed limply against the now damp sheets.

Her eyes were closed as she worked to get her breathing under control, to just focus on opening her eyes. All of her muscles felt deliciously lax and her body drained of strength. It was funny, she had always feared being weak and defenseless; in the afterglow it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Roderich sighed heavily and laid down on his side waiting for her to recover from her release. He wiped his thumb across his chin and licked the fluid off of it. He realized that he rather enjoyed performing cunnillingus and for once was grateful for to that pervert Francis for a past birthday present; a particularly explicit tome on love making.

"Mmm, so good," she sighed at last opening her eyes and looking over at him. "You've really never done any of this before?"

He looked into her face, laying on his back, propped up on his elbows.

"Not until you came along," he told her fondly.

She stared at him thoughtfully.

"Then who taught you to kiss?" she said rolling onto her belly and looking up at him. She eyed his half hard cock and took a breath.

"Don't worry I'll touch you, only please give me some time to recover from that."

He nodded in relief and blushed under her gaze. He wondered how she would react if he told her.

"It was when I was married."

"To Antonio?" she said cocking her head with interest.

He grimaced but pressed on.

"Yes. I came to find during our marriage that I preferred women, and Antonio preferred men. We never had sex but tt felt good to have someone to care about. Occasionally we would share the same bed, and…."

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, face burning.

"Antonio liked to touch. I wouldn't let him have sex with me but if I was in the right mood I didn't mind kissing him."

Elizaveta made a choked sound in her throat and stared at him in undisguised shock and perhaps some lust.

"W-with tongue?"

He watched her thighs shift and because he very much wanted to continue where they had left off he regarded her intently.

"With tongue," he confirmed in a deep velvety tone as she crawled over and straddled his waist.

"Show me how," she said lowering herself to take him into her wet pulsing body. She leaned over him as he swallowed heavily from the feeling of her taking him in again.

"Show me how he would kiss you," she said lifting her hips and falling as he rolled over and thrust into her and their mouths met ravenously.

(Section Break)

**Leave it to Hungary the Yaoi fan girl to get hot and bothered thinking of her lover with his ex-husband. Lol. **


	11. Chapter 11 Friends and Lovers

Ch 11: Friends and Lovers

"Well I'm glad all that stuff and nonsense is done with," Arthur said primly as he and the other three countries with him had at last settled all of their business.

"Da, is nice knowing that all this is behind us," Ivan said with his usual sunny disposition. "This conference has been exciting. I especially enjoyed the part where Napoleon was crushed like beet under wagon wheel!"

Francis teared up and produced a frilly handkerchief from his pocket as Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Zat is still a very fresh wound you are digging at mon ami!" Francis informed him. "But then I am not surprised that you are so cold. After all you are the one who thought it better to burn Moscaw rather than hand it over peacefully and gift wrapped for moi."

"I would burn a great many things rather than give them to you," Russia chuckled as the other men shivered.

"Anyway nobody gives a damn about your fallen dwarf of a general," Arthur muttered. "I say you think it would be in poor taste for me to have Wellington send him a letter in Elba?

"Wow that would be a real arschloch move," Roderich stated.

"You know what Britain?" Francis sniffed. "You can go to hell where the chefs are British and they serve bland food for all of eternity!"

"My food is not bland frog!"

Roderich shook his head as he and Ivan left the other two nations to cut to fan the flames of sexual tension.

"Well there's no love lost between those two," Ivan remarked with his strange little smile.

"It certainly seems that way," Roderich stated. "By any chance would you like to come by my home for tea sometime?"

"Eh why?"

"I don't know, this whole Congress of Vienna has made me think it would be good for all of us to socialize what with being such influential European countries," Roderich shrugged.

"Very well. I would be pleased to accept invitation," Russia said with what seemed like a genuine smile. "I will be seeing you later Roderich."

"Farewell Ivan," Roderich called as he stepped briskly to the waiting carriage.

He sighed and leaned back against the plush seat. Much had been accomplished. In the wake of the dissolution of Holy Roman Empire he had become one of the most powerful nations in Europe. It was a heady feeling and he felt slightly dazed and high from the power and the exhaustion.

For the past several months he'd been meeting with Britain, France, and Russia. Travelling from one country to the next to facilitate these talks and treaties with them. He'd seen much of his beloved Vienna as well, but he longed for the quiet and solitude of his estate.

He closed his eyes and was glad that he only had a week left of this. He would be meeting with his officials to wrap things up and then at last he would return home. He could return to the arms of his beloved Hungarian and to the bright smiles of his growing Italian child. He had missed them both. He had known he would miss Elizaveta, but had been surprised by how he had felt a loss without little Italy flitting about singing and begging for pasta.

(Section Break)

It was a slightly chilly day in early Spring. The first brave flowers were poking their heads out of the earth despite the threat of frost.

Elizaveta cut through the woods on her way back home as she enjoyed the solitude and quiet of the woods. Things had been rather quiet at Austria's estate with Roderich gone. There were no officials in and out, nor other countries dropping by, well except for him.

She stepped out onto the main road and just missed the rider on horseback who rushed past her.

She stared after him and gasped when she realized who it was. She took off after him at a run paying no heed as she hoisted her skirts up and sprinted along the road as her shawl fell away in the wind. The horse and rider grew farther away but she continued to pump her legs in the direction of the estate.

Ten minutes later, looking much more sweaty and dirty Elizaveta's boot clad feet took her up the drive to the manner where she breathlessly ran inside. She panted uncontrollably and nearly scared one of the servants out of his skin.

She pushed her hair back from her face as she struggled to speak.

"Where…is..he?" she gasped feeling excitement coursing through her veins at the thought of tearing open another of Roderich's letters.

"Herr Beilschmidt is waiting in the library," the servant replied dutifully.

"What?" she said blankly. "Was there no one else who came to the estate today?"

"Well there was a gentleman who left a letter for you. He left it in the kitchen when he stopped to have a drink and rest."

"Danke Hans," she said in relief.

She tried to calm down and appear unrushed as she made her way to the kitchen before she went to deal with the guest.

(Section Break)

Gilbert had been pacing anxiously waiting for her to turn up. His awesome self never paced just like it never got nervous. Nope not him.

The door opened and he sprang to attention facing the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back as she walked in bearing a tray with two mugs of beer.

"What the hell happened to you?" he blurted tactlessly when he saw noticed her appearance.

Her boots were caked in mud and if that baby man girl Austria had been home he probably would have started seizing at the sight of them. Her face was bright from what looked like exertion and her hair was in disarray the kerchief she normally wore over her hair falling down off her head.

"None of your damn business," she replied without venom.

She set the tray down on a table beside two wingback leather chairs and looked up when she found him at her side. He blushed and cleared his throat before reaching for her hair and divesting it off the orange kerchief there. He shoved it at her and she snatched it away out of instinct while he backed off quickly.

"You're acting weird," she noted with a smirk.

"I am never weird," he shot back in his thick accent. "I am awesome."

Verdammt she was just smiling so self-assuredly and he was becoming more agitated by the minute. Crap she was just looking at him, watching him blush with that pleased expression like the sadist she was!

He stared at her looking for vulnerability and that's when his red eyes landed on the pocket of her apron.

He grinned wickedly and moved with lightning speed to snatch the letter she had tucked into her apron.

"What's this?" he cackled as she immediately stood up.

"What is wrong with you?" she shrieked trying to retrieve the letter from his hand that was now high above his head.

"It must be important. Perhaps it contains vital information that I would benefit greatly from knowing!" Gilbert teased.

He should have known better when she growled but he continued grinning as she danced around him and her fuse grew shorter.

"You little bitch…" she hissed as he continued taunting her.

"Gott why does this have you so riled up? Is it a love letter perhaps?" he laughed. Bad mistake.

With a glint in her eye she threw him completely off guard when she grabbed him by the waist and tugged his pants down as hard as she could until the trousers were around his ankles. His hands immediately moved to cover his Prussian blue underwear and when that happened she took back the letter and stuffed it in the side of her boot.

"Christ I didn't think you'd get this angryyyyyyy!" Gilbert began when Elizaveta launched herself at him and pushed him easily onto the floor with his pants still hanging precariously about his ankles.

"You arrogant little shit!" she cursed as she attempted to straddle him while he fought to push her off.

He grunted and took hold of her hands when she tried to hit him. She pushed and tried to reach him but he held her at bay until they were both breathing heavily and at a stalemate.

"Truce?" she stated.

"Truce," he replied looking up at her in a way she had never noticed before. "Doesn't this remind you of something?"

She looked at him blankly as he stared up at her, with their hands still clasped together.

"Don't you remember that time in the forest when I saw your awesome muscles?" he reminded her.

"If this is your way of asking to see my boobs.." she began when he tugged her hands down so that she was forced to lower her face to his waiting mouth. She gasped against his lips and barely had time to pull away when the door opened abruptly.

The two nations looked to the doorway, both red faced and wide eyed as Italy skipped in. Feli was hardly a child anymore, nearly a teenager really. He walked in wearing his green dress and apron with an oblivious smile plastered on his face when he saw the two older countries.

"Hello Mr. Prussia! What are you doing on the floor with Sorella?" Feli asked in his pre-pubescent falsetto.

"Someone's balls still haven't dropped," Gilbert muttered, earning a hard punch in the shoulder from Hungary.

"Ah!" Gilbert hissed as she removed herself and moved to stand beside Italy. "We were just wrestling a little. Or as I like to call it find Eliza's penis…keseekesee.."

Elizaveta turned a murderous shade of red while Feli looked at her curiously.

"Wow does sorella really have a penis?"

"Only the one I keep in my drawer dear," she muttered cracking her knuckles ominously as Gilbert continued to snicker.

(Section Break)

She opened her door and quickly plucked up from inside her boot. She hastily broke the seal and pulled out the folded paper within as she laid back on her bed.

The paper unfolded to reveal the careful, beautifully handwritten words from her lover. He began sending her letters months ago which surprised her. She never would have thought that he would do something so sentimental as writing her a letter.

He valued discretion in their relationship, which had gone undiscovered for more than a decade, and so each letter contained instructions for her to reiterate to the servants. After all it is perfectly natural to assume that someone as high strung as Roderich would write instructions to his staff in his absence. No one would guess that in addition to the notes about airing out the house and keeping the pantry stocked that there is a portion of the letter just for her.

(Section Break)

_She sashayed into the music room bearing a tea tray as Roderich coaxed music from his beloved instrument. They had done this thousands of times at this point over the years. He unwound by playing music and she brought him a tray bearing the afternoon teas he had come to love to consume. This was simply one more routine day like any other. On the surface nothing appeared to be different and yet everything had changed. _

_She stood beside the piano as his fingers continued to stroke the ebony and ivory keys. She set the tray down and presumptuously sat next to him, not close so as to leave him plenty of room to play but close enough on the narrow bench. He did not acknowledge her, and she understood and let herself enjoy the music. She listened to the sounds while she ran her eyes over the man beside her. He was so very handsome. She didn't know if anyone else thought so, but she had come to adore everything about his countenance from the tipped aristocratic nose, the beauty mark beside his full mouth, the fine arched brows and the way his dark brown hair fell away from his face, the high sculpted cheekbones._

_Yes, quite lovely. And then there was that body…despite the copious amount of sweets he ate it was a thing of beauty and she took delight in ravaging it whenever she could get her hands on him..assuming he hadn't pinned her to the mattress first.._

_His hands lifted as the final notes of the piece hung in the air. He sighed and reached for one of her hands lying in her lap._

"_Hallo," he greeted lifting her knuckles to his lips._

_She bit back a sigh as he turned to her with the smallest hint of a smile that most people missed._

"_Hello," she said somewhat shyly. "Your playing was lovely as always."_

"_Danke," he replied as she stood up to fix his tea._

_Over the years Roderick had insisted that she was the only one capable of making tea properly and thus the task of serving him the beverage had once again fallen to her. Even under her instruction the servants had failed to live up to his expectations and thus Elizaveta delivered his tea and just never told him that in fact the pot had been prepared by one of the servant girls just to test him. Sure enough every time, though she had not brewed it, he approved and continued to praise her for being the only one who seemed capable of preparing tea to his satisfactions. That had earned many enigmatic laughs from her._

"_I wanted to let you know I will be leaving for France in a few days," he informed her as she turned to leave._

"_Oh? Is anything wrong?" she inquired._

"_Not at all. Merely wrapping up all that Napoleonic nonsense at long last," he replied._

"_Ah..well."_

"_I do not know how long I will be away. If it were only for a day I know that I would miss your presence," he told her._

_She pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart as he waited for her response. It was never supposed to be this way. There was a time when she looked forward to him leaving to conduct business elsewhere and now to hear him say that he had to leave..it felt like a like her chest was being torn to ribbons._

_Everyone believed that he was a cold, uptight man who had strict ideals of conduct and behavior and yet in private rare moments between them he had shown her that just the opposite to be true._

_After sex he would take to stroking her almost hesitantly, tenderly. He had become emboldened enough only recently to pull her body against his as they lay breathing heavily with their hearts racing against one another and god forgive her, she had allowed it and enjoyed being pressed to his warm skin._

_They had been lovers for years now and in that time she had made certain there was a certain amount of distance between them. Roderich's gestures and words lately were taking them into dangerous uncharted territory and she wasn't sure if she liked it._

"_Elizaveta?"_

"_I hope that your work goes well," she responded lamely before hurriedly departing from the music room._

(Section Break)

There was a huge smile on her face and she could not wipe it off. She had just finished reading the letter and had learned that Roderick would be returning soon. He had also informed her that the tea services at his lodgings were entirely lacking. In his closing he had written that it would be a relief to return home and that was counting the hours until at last he would see her face.

She sighed and slid the drawer of her nightstand open and laid the letter inside before removing another sheet of paper. She laid back and gazed at the picture of Roderich that Feli had given to her all those years ago. Even with the hipster mustache it was still a very good likeness. She ran the pad of her finger along one high cheek as she too secretly began to count the days.

(Section Break)

Not a very exciting chapter but I had to do it to set up the years that have passed and how their relationship has progressed. I actually really loved writing the first part with the countries talking shit about France and interacting so..maybe I need to include more of that fun stuff! Thanks again all!


	12. Chapter 12 Tangled Heartstrings

Ch 12: Tangled Heartstrings

Within a very fine house in Vienna dinner was winding down. The Austrian officials had supped on a decadent meal and now they enjoyed an after dinner drink as they congratulated one another on being masters of the universe.

"To the rise of Austria!" they chorused as Roderich sat back and raised his glass politely.

He was looking forward to the time when he could excuse himself and leave. He was utterly bored with politics, planning and sitting in a room with all of these men who at this point were becoming quite inebriated.

"So we are in agreement then," one of the men said cheerfully. "Herr Edelstein will be residing in Vienna for the foreseeable future."

"Ja, I believe we covered that already," Roderich muttered under his breath.

"Its only fitting at a time like this. We must show the world how great Austria is and that means you will reside in the capital."

"Here, here we must show you off to the world and take great pains to show you off!"

"You said that already," Roderich remarked crisply.

"Yes, you should be out and about, not stuck up in some stuffy estate dabbling with the piano all day. You must be in the public eye, displaying your power, mingling and promoting yourself!"

"Fine. I will take measures to put in more public appearances," Roderich promised, even though he loathed the idea it made sense. "If I am to move I must bring some of my servants along. Miss Hedervary for instance…"

"By all means bring her!" one chortled.

"Mein gott that is a brilliant idea!" one of the men exclaimed. "Of course she should accompany you! In fact she should be with you when are abroad putting in time with the public."

"I don't understand."

"What better way to show off our power then to have one of the nations you hold under your power accompanying you? The fact that Hungary is a woman makes it even more advantageous! What could look better than her being led around on your arm?"

Roderich groaned quietly as the conversation went downhill from there and the speeches began to lose all coherency.

"Yes well I must retire," Roderich stated haughtily as he rose from his chair. "Goodnight gentlemen."

The next morning, he awoke to a slight hangover, but felt brave enough to rise and face the day.

"Guten morgen Herr Edelstein," a servant greeted him as he passed on his way to the dining room.

"Guten morgen," he said tightly, feeling as if there were miniature figures that one might find in a coo coo clock in residence within his skull pounding on his temples with mallets.

He manfully set that aside and proceeded to the dining room. It was pristine, leaving no evidence of the debauchery from last nights activities.

He sat down and was promptly served a cup of hot chocolate which he sipped happily.

"Ah," he said quietly as another servant stood at his left side, presenting him with a letter on a silver tray.

He set the cup aside and took the letter with a grave expression. He did not dare to hope. Not after months of silence, surely she wouldn't. He felt his heart beating as anticipation welled up inside of him. Had Elizaveta written a letter to him?

He delicately parted the seal and removed the contents. His hopes were dashed when he realized the handwriting was not hers. The contents of the letter however were much more distressing then the sad reality that he had received no correspondence from his lover.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if there was any way to get out of this mess.

It seemed that the Austrian officials had decided that their drunken idea to turn Hungary into his arm candy was a stroke of genius. She was to return to Vienna with him and after that she would be accompanying him in public to ceremonies, the theatre, state dinners, and the like. They were intent for him to showcase his power and believed that one of the best ways to accomplish this was to have her trailing him so that everyone could look upon the beautiful country occupied by Austria.

"Verdammt," he muttered as he crumpled the letter.

Now she would certainly despise him again. He was having a hard time making any progress with her as it was. Yes they had an understanding of sorts and enjoyed each other's company, but he wanted far more from her than stolen moments within the seclusion of his bedchamber.

(Section Break)

_Feli slowly toddled over the ice on his skates while Roderich skated along the edge of the pond. He kept an eye on the young nation but ultimately let Italy skate around alone to learn balance._

_Sure enough the young nation began to wobble and fell on his bum. From behind him Roderich heard a gasp and turned to see Elizaveta watching Feli worriedly. He skated over to her and stopped beside her as she continued stare at the child who was righting himself._

"_She is fine," Roderich assured her. "Falling down is how we learn to pick ourselves up."_

"_I know," Elizaveta murmured. _

_They continued to observe Italy for a few minutes as the child repeatedly wobbled but maintained his balance._

"_You see?" he replied with a pleased smile. _

"_Sorella watch! I'ma skating!" Feliciano called out excitedly just before falling down again._

"_I see you dear," she called out with a smile. _

_She startled when Roderich casually slipped his hand on the small of her back. She glanced at him only to find him watching over his charge. It surprised her, but really it wasn't such a bold move out in the cold where no servants would come upon them._

"_Alright Italy, it's time to come inside and get warmed up," Roderich called, stepping back and removing his hand while Elizaveta cleared her throat._

_All three of them walked back together across the field back to the manner. Feli skipped along, chasing the animals that were brave enough to come out in the early Spring weather while the two adults smiled indulgently._

"_I can't wait for it to thaw," Elizaveta sighed. "To see the flowers burst into life and feel a warm wind."_

"_I am looking forward to it as well," he stated. "There will be many flowers and I find I miss seeing one tucked into your hair."_

_She looked up at him and he smiled at her shyly before ducking his head. She chuckled and boldly took hold of his arm as they continued back to the house._

"_And there will be buckets of berries and tarts to bake," Elizaveta teased him._

"_If you must," he said in an uninterested voice, but he could not disguise the way his mouth turned up at the corners._

"_The summers in my home are very lovely," she said wistfully._

_She didn't stop holding onto his arm but her face fell and he could not decide how to remedy that. There was nothing he could do. No matter what comforts he gave to her, they were nothing in comparison with her home; the one thing he was unable to give her._

(Section Break)

"Fratello let's play in my room!" Feliciano asked Lovino excitedly while Spain and Hungary watched them.

"I guess so bastard. Anything's better then hanging around that Spanish churro licker," Lovino said grabbing hold of his brother's hand as they ran off to play.

"Awwww!" Antonio sighed. "They are so adorable."

"I know!" Elizaveta smiled as she dabbed at the blood dripping from her nose with a handkerchief.

She took a seat opposite Antonio and he opened the bottle of wine he had brought along for his visit.

"I try to bring my little Lovi when I am able to. I want him to grow up around his hermano muchos," Antonio said as he poured the female nation a glass of the full bodied red wine.

"Of course," Elizaveta agreed. "Besides they are so adorable together!"

"Si," Antonio sighed. "Growing so quickly. Why in no time Lovino will be a teenager. I cannot wait for that. He will be so awkward and angsty!"

"Yes. Something tells me Feli will be quite a handful," Elizaveta said cheerfully. "He keeps going around and kissing all of the maid's on the hand while he flirts with them in Italian."

"While he's wearing the dress?"

"Yes!"

"How cute," Antonio murmured happily as blood dribbled from his nose.

"Oh you have something here," Elizaveta said pointing to her nose.

"Gracias!" he remarked producing his own pure white hanky.

"I'm sorry you missed Roderich."

"Oh that does not matter. I came for the ninos," he stated as he swirled his wine. "Besides I wanted to talk with you as well Senorita Hedervary."

"Why?"

"Because Roderich is important to me and he cares about you," he said in his simple way with a sunny smile.

"He talks about you fondly. Or as close to fondly as Roderich can be," she said with a slight smile making Antonio laugh.

"I am flattered to hear it," he said quietly as he sipped his drink. He regarded her with his bright green eyes and saw that she was struggling.

"What is it Senorita?"

"I was just wondering something Antonio, and please call me Elizaveta," she insisted.

"Please ask away."

"Was it difficult being married to him? I mean to say having your identity tied to him and subject to his power?"

He stared at his wine thoughtfully as he decided the best way to answer.

"Si."

He sighed and drained his glass.

"It was difficult. I had to find a way of separating the man from what he represented so that there was peace between us at least martially. Did I resent him? At times si. I had to make peace and take Roderich as he was and leave politics out of the bedroom."

She stared at him while he topped off her wine glass. If it were anyone else, she had to admit she would probably be feeling some pangs of jealousy. It was because there was so much history between Antonio and Roderich. They had been friends for a long time and even if she was currently the Austrian's lover it was still intimidating to think of the one she was replacing. Because she had replaced Antonio; certainly he had never made love with Roderich but he had offered him companionship and affection for the longest time. Now it was her place to do that and the thought terrified her.

"Do not worry, I care for him," Antonio added languidly. "But I'm not in love with him."

The children ran back into the room and the Spaniard grinned and opened his arms wide for a hug.

"Besides I've got Lovi. You'll marry me when you're big and strong right tomatino?"

"Suck a dick bastard," Lovino scowled while Italy settled in Elizaveta's lap even though he was far too old now. Roderich never would have allowed it but he was not there.

She nuzzled his face affectionately while he cooed.

"Veee!"

(Section Break)

She heard the commotion from inside her room and looked up from the book in her lap. There was only one person who would be arriving at this hour.

She slipped quietly out of her room and padded down the hall in the direction of the front doors. She peaked around the corner and saw him speaking to one of the male servants. Against her will her heart raced, she felt her breath catch and ached to go to him and touch him.

Her heart was aching, she felt so guilty for not writing to him despite his many letters. She wanted to allow herself to care for him without reservation like the way she imagined Antonio had cared for him years ago.

She clenched her fists and turned on her heel to return to bed. He stirred so many emotions in her that it sent her into disarray. It was difficult to think or breathe with him near while the two parts of her were warring against one another. There was a part of her that wanted to grasp any chance at happiness that she could have here with him and the other side of her which screamed desperately at her to never forget who she was and her beloved homeland, her people who had been without her presence for so very long. There was simply no way to make peace between these parts of her being. They were as different from one another as a tulip from an edelweiss she could not reconcile them as Antonio had been able to.


	13. Chapter 13 Appasionato

**Thank you lovely readers for keeping me going, especially those who give me such wonderful words of encouragement. I am a whore for your reviews guys and I am grateful for even a few words of feedback. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I thought it was necessary and for those who keep asking about Elizaveta's feelings for Roderich, let's just say this is something I felt I had to write in order to get them to a turning point in their relationship. Enjoy!**

Ch 13 Appasionatto

He stared at the fire, with his hands steepled before his face. There would be no happy reunion for him and his lover. He had wanted so badly to return to her so that they could be together and that would simply not be happening thanks to the scheming of his officials.

There was a knock at the library door and it slowly creaked open. He did not turn his head, merely waited for her to come to him. With a few confident steps she was beside his seat in front of the fire.

He didn't look up at her and held his breath when she knelt beside his chair and soothed his hair back from his face and then cupped his high-boned cheeks in her hands. God forgive him; he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, his torment growing with each loving caress.

"I must tell you something," he whispered taking her hands in his and extracting them from his person. He looked at her finally and saw the myriad of emotions on her face. Her eyes were so bright and wide, and it was not entirely from happiness he knew.

"I will be living in Vienna indefinitely," he stated in a calm voice that masked his inner turmoil. "Naturally you and Italy will be joining me."

He sighed and she sat back on her heels and looked up at him. He looked almost as if he were in pain.

"What is it?" she murmured laying her hand on his.

"Don't," he stated in a flat ton.

He couldn't bear to be so close to her when he told her. There was too much churning inside of him. There was such an intense need to pull her to him, to touch every inch of the person he had been missing, to whisper his love into her ear over and over, and to take her body and play it until she was boneless and incoherent. Yet he could not, the news he carried would not give him any peace in her presence until she knew what it was his officials asked of him.

He simply handed her the letter and stared into the fire as she took it from him. As she read the contents of the letter he watched as her body stiffened, how her grasp on the paper grew taut and shook so that he thought she would tear the letter apart. With a cry of rage she crumpled the note and threw it into the fire.

"Dammit dammit dammit," she shouted, fighting back tears that she refused to let fall.

She turned to Roderich with a look of utter distain.

"You bastard," she muttered, fists clenching and face red.

"I do not have a choice in this matter Elizaveta," he stated, his voice rising unintentionally. "Do you not think that this frustrates me?"

"Did you even try to talk them out of it Roderich?" she asked him in a quiet defeated voice.

His silence answered her question and she felt sick and dizzy from the throb and rush of emotions surging through her.

"I see. Well you've certainly fought hard to keep me from being your whore haven't you?" she said approaching him with a bitter smile. "I thought you cared for me."

He glared at her and rose to stand toe to toe with her.

"I find that funny coming from you," he said coldly. "I wondered if you felt for me a fraction of what I feel for you. Yet I received no word from you the entire time I was gone. I thought perhaps you missed me in my absence."

"That's not-"

"However I was mistaken," he said with not just a little hurt in his tone. "Italy informed me that you and Gilbert have been having a fine time without me around."

"What?"

He looked at her in disgust.

"Any Germanic nation will do for you won't it Hedervary?" he said with such a leer that she reached up and slapped him hard in the face.

He head snapped back and she marched towards the door. Before she had reached the exit however, Roderich's hand clamped down on her in a vice grip and she was pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she cried out angrily.

He didn't answer her and merely continued to drag her until they had reached the rather long ornate table carved from Black Forest timber. He thrust her forward against it and her hands shot out onto the tabletop to brace herself. She stared at him and he regarded her with equal parts anger and despair.

"Was it here? Is this where it happened?" he said looking at the table. "Or perhaps in front of the fire?"

"He kissed _me _Roderich," she shrieked. "When I was distracted after I had tackled him to the floor."

She turned herself around slowly and couldn't make herself look at him.

"Before that I pulled his trousers down around his ankles because he had taken the last letter you sent to me and I wanted to get it back from him."

He inhaled and stared at her stonily. He knew she hadn't done anything but had used it as an excuse to lash out at her. He was still so out of sorts and she was looking so troubled and how did he make things right?  
>"I'm still furious with you," she told him evenly.<p>

"Yes well the feeling is mutual," he replied.

"But," she sighed.

She reached beneath her skirt and after a few moments let her undergarments fall to the floor at her booted feet. He inhaled sharply through his nose and swallowed as she turned and leaned over the table with her hands planted on the surface.

She pushed her backside out and flipped her skirt up to expose her ass.

"But I need release of some kind. I can't sort myself out, the letter, you, everything," she said pleadingly as she stared back at him. "Bitte do this."

He regarded her with the same frustration, but there was a familiar spark of passion behind his glasses as well. He nodded and approached her slowly. He laid his hand against her left buttock and caressed the skin as he lifted his right hand. The smack he delivered made her neck arch and her eyes close tight. The stinging in her skin tingled and prickled as she took in the sensation of the impact just as his hand fell once more.

He switched hands and smacked the flesh of both sides of her ass, but one of his hands always remained on her waist; perhaps he didn't realize his fingers were stroking her as his other hand spanked her yielding flesh.

"Ha!" she panted as he groaned behind her. She was nearly delirious as the stinging of her ass reverberated through her entire body. When the flesh throbbed it seemed as if her entire body throbbed, her entire being was simply focused on this sensory exploration and she felt it everywhere.

Roderich stared down at her reddened swells with glazed eyes. Every time he hit her, he felt his body throb as he imagined hers to be. Every blow caused him to groan at the resulting pulse in his cock. This time when she was responding, he let himself drown in his carnal reactions and loved it. He felt high and powerful, cleansed because she allowed it to be so.

Then he finished, panting behind her as she continued to breathe heavily, hunched over the table with her bottom exposed.

She shifted and turned to face him. She moved in close and she grasped his jabot in her hand firmly, just enough to be tight. Her palm came to rest against his shoulder and pushed him to stand back against the table.

She breathed him in and let it spur the burning inside of her. His head fell back when her hand cupped him through his trousers and her hand on his shoulder continued to guide him down until he was forced to sit on the table and finally lie across it on his back. And then Elizaveta was there, crawling onto the table top and straddling his lap.

She lifted her skirt slightly above him and then leaned forward to grind her sex against his erection. He closed his eyes tightly, it had been too long since he'd had her and he feared he would cum in his trousers like a disgraced teenager.

Her clever hands stayed busy and opened his coat, before setting to work on untying the jabot at his throat. He grunted and his hands came up to cup her bare stinging ass. She hissed when he gripped the globes and then swatted one of them playfully. She moaned so loudly he was almost certain she had orgasmed, but she continued to grind hungrily against him as his shirt was spread open.

She fell upon his chest nipping and pinching his nipples until he thought he would go mad, his hips bucking sporadically. Intent on making her go mindless with pleasure his long dexterous fingers that she so loved, found her throbbing clit and stroked it hard in fast tight circles.

She cried out against his chest and gave his nipple a particularly hard twist that made him buck up against her. She bore down on him and then with one last harsh flick she came, riding his fingers greedily. Still she was not satisfied and reached between them to open his pants even as he removed his soaked sticky fingers from inside of her.

He caught her eye as he cleaned his fingers, delicately licking each digit thoroughly as she grasped him in hand and enveloped him in her pulsing heat.

"Mmmph, Beta," he grunted, immediately setting a hard rough pace as he grasped her hips and she met his thrusts.

They fucked hard and with a touch of anger. Elizaveta lightly raked her nails across his chest and grazed a nipple, that made him buck up particularly hard into her. She groaned happily, loving the sensations of being filled again and again. His hand spanked her and she clenched around him as the sensation reverberated in her pussy. Roderich eyed her darkly and reached up to stroke her clit, in soft feathery touches and without warning slapped her ass hard.

She gasped and leaned forward grinding against his hand as she tried to get more stimulation. But he continued to touch her lightly in contrast to the stinging blows landing on her ass. She panted as the burn began anew and her flesh stung and made her tighten and come so close but not close enough.

Roderich smirked and without warning attacked her clit hard, and fast as his unrelenting hand swatted her quickly and she arched her back as her body became taut like a bow string and wracked with pleasure.

"Oh Roderich!" she groaned, shuddering around him.

He didn't stop until she finally erupted and practically sang her pleasure out into the empty library. She gripped his shirt front in both of her hands and rode him until his hands slipped down to grip her hips in a bruising grip, moving her against him for his own pleasures. She surrounded him, hot and incredibly wet and he could not get enough of the feeling. He felt as if he were trying to make up for months of celibacy in one go and when he came hard, and shot his seed deep inside of her it felt like nothing he'd ever felt before as he fell apart.

Elizaveta closed her eyes and stilled as they both recovered. She was surprised when Roderich's hand wiped away the dampness on her cheeks that she hadn't realized she'd shed. She opened her eyes and stared down at him. She pressed his hands against her face and swallowed the lump in her throat.

He could still look at her with such…love after that.

"Are you alright?" she inquired in genuine concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Beneath her Roderich laughed making her smile sheepishly.

"I believe that is my line," he remarked as he pulled her down to lay on his exposed chest. She sighed and settled in, burying her face against his collar bone as his arm came around her. Before she could drift into her thoughts his hand tilted her chin up towards his face and with his small subtle smile, nothing but admiration and happiness in his eyes he touched his mouth to hers.

"I'm sorry," she said sleepily. "If I hadn't fought with you I believe I would have cried until my eyes were parched.

"I understand," he remarked, playing with a strand of her long brown hair. "I will forgive you the condition that you remain awake throughout the night with me."

"Just one night?" she murmured in a satisfied, teasing tone.

"It's a start."


	14. Chapter 14 I Want to Take Your Heart

**I know this chapter is long overdue and for that I apologize, but I had school and work. It may be a few weeks before I'm able to update again, but once school is over I'll hopefully have more time for updating. Anyway thanks again to my dear readers, I hope you enjoy the chapter; it's more of a transition but a necessary one. Enjoy!**

Ch 14 I Want to Take Your Heart and Give You Mine

Elizaveta lifted a bite of sacher torte to her mouth and closed her eyes in pleasure while Roderich watched her intently.

After they had coupled roughly in the library they had managed to sneak back to his rooms where they spent the remainder of the day making love in the middle of his big bed. It had been a memorable afternoon filled with heat, skin, and muffled sounds of pleasure that he would not soon be forgetting.

Eventually the need for sustenance has warred with their desires to stay secluded. Elizaveta had managed to dress herself, despite Roderich's counterproductive efforts, and she had ventured as far as the kitchen where she loaded a tray with dinner and a very large piece of sacher torte.

Now they were lying before the fire, at ease and relaxed. Roderich had put no more than his trousers on, and Elizaveta had stripped down to nothing the minute she had returned; but after another round of fucking they had decided it was best she at least don his shirt for the sake of their empty bellies. So there she lay, with her hair spilling over her shoulders, lying on her stomach as she ate the remains of the cake.

"May I have some?" Roderich asked causing her to smile up at him.

"You've had plenty already," she murmured lifting another bite to her mouth.

She closed her eyes as she closed her mouth around the chocolate confection and sucked the utensil into her mouth to collect every bit of the dessert. Roderich swallowed and unbelievably felt his body responding even though by rights he should have been satisfied.

He regarded his beautiful Elizaveta spread out before him, lounging lazily with her legs swinging back in forth in the air and her ass, still flushed from earlier, peaking out from beneath his shirt. It seemed his body knew no bounds when it came to her.

She looked up at him with laughing green eyes as she set the fork aside on the plate. She proceeded to lift herself onto all fours and crawl over to him before wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

"Besides," she murmured nipping his jawline and making his mouth fall open slightly as her tongue traced a line to his ear. "You have worked me quite hard today. I need food to keep up my strength."

Laughing quietly, she pushed his shoulders back and straddled him as before, but now she was all playful smiles and teasing rather than angry. She looked down at him and wondered how many other people had the privilege of witnessing Roderich this way. With his hair slightly mussed, the single kinked curl even more rebellious than usual, and his violet eyes gazing up at her with his glasses long ago discarded onto the nightstand. Such a handsome man, even beautiful.

She lifted one of his hands to her mouth and kissed each fingertip and then all five knuckles before laving the pads of his fingers into her mouth. It was a fetish of hers that he allowed and did not seem to mind in the slightest if his shifting and quiet shudders were any indication. She then switched to the other hand as he bucked beneath her and grunted.

"I wonder do most women make love like this?" Roderich murmured.

"I can't help it," she sighed as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, nipping the pad lightly. "I am simply in love with these hands."

Roderich stilled at her words but if she realized what she had said she did not show it.

"I claim these beautiful, talented hands for Hungary," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his wrist as he watched her with a faint smile on his face. He sat up suddenly, one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her securely in his lap.

"That's rather bold of you but I suppose I can allow it," he remarked in his usual stuffy tone. "However I will require something in return."

Elizaveta's eyes lit up as his eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth turned up hungrily.

"You may take whatever you'd like," she murmured as his other deft hand came between them.

His fingers slipped the buttons out of the holes as his shirt was slowly opened to reveal the valley between her breasts and torso. He maintained eye contact with her, and leaned in as if to kiss her, but merely let their breaths mingle as she bit her lip in anticipation. He lowered her back onto the floor slowly until he hovered above her body.

She was obviously excited with the direction that their foreplay was going and he took pleasure in slowly pushing his shirt open to reveal more of her creamy skin. He leaned down and saw her close her eyes and smile when she thought he was moving to take her left breast into his mouth. He surprised her instead by kissing the underside where he could feel the faint rhythm of her heart beating.

She stayed very still, green eyes opening in surprise. She had not been expecting that and it caused her heart to ache. Her hand came up to find purchase in his dark locks. Her fingers worked convulsively when his mouth sucked lightly on the sensitive skin. Her toes curled and her head lifted to look down at him. His brows were furrowed slightly, as if he really did hope to claim this piece of her, this beating organ by marking the skin it dwelled beneath.

"Roderich," she said breathily. She brushed his hair out of his face as he turned his eyes on her. Leaning forward she took his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he had little chance but to follow her down as she laid on the floor.

(Section Break)

"Vee," Feli said in awe as the carriage rolled through the streets of Vienna.

The little boy couldn't stop gaping out the window at the sights and sounds. Elizaveta giggled and Roderich couldn't help smiling slightly as they neared their destination.

"Sorella look at that!" Feli said bouncing up and down.

"Calm down child," Roderich chastised gently. "This is your new home, you will get used to it soon enough."

"Oh let Feli have fun," Elizaveta remarked as she reached between them to grasp his hand in hers.

Roderich stiffened until he realized that their hands were hidden behind the folds of Hungary's dress he relaxed ever so slightly. He still was not comfortable with displays of affection even in front of Italy. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Elizaveta, far from it. It was merely his way, even if they were ever joined in matrimony he doubted he would become comfortable with much physical contact in public.

"What a serious expression," Elizaveta remarked with a small smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I was merely wondering if the new music room has been set up," he stated. "I do hope they followed my instructions otherwise it will be such a bother making the proper adjustments."

"Even if they did do as you ask I'm sure you would not be satisfied," she teased.

He cleared his throat and tried to relax and put thoughts of marriage out of his head for the time being.

"How well you know me," he remarked as the carriage moved steadily closer.

(Section Break)

Feli was displeased that there were no grounds to run around on in the big city, but he seemed to warm up when he was shown to his new room which was bigger than his old one. He especially loved the art work hanging up on the walls and was left to play quietly as Roderich showed Elizaveta the rest of the home.

"Isn't my room down this hall?" Elizaveta inquired as Roderich led her away from the servants quarters.

"Nein," he replied. "You will be staying in a spare bedroom near my room."

"How naughty of you."

"That is not the reason why and you know it!" he snapped in a way that failed to intimidate her as she smiled at him in amusement.

"Too bad," she remarked with a smirk as she traced his jabot with her finger. "It would certainly come in handy."

"Yes well…" he broke off uncomfortably as he briskly led her through the rest of the home.

Elizaveta took everything in, noticing that the house was if at all possible, even more stuffy and formal than her previous lodgings. At least with the other house she had grown fond of certain rooms, it was familiar. This new place would undoubtedly take some getting used to. She supposed that as long as she had Feliciano and Roderich it wouldn't matter. She was brought out of her thoughts when Roderich turned towards he suddenly, his brow quirked in question.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you had any questions about the house," he repeated.

"Well yes, don't you think I should see the kitchen?" she inquired. "Oh goodness I'm not going to be the housekeeper here am I? I don't mind, I simply need to know what my duties will be here."

His brows furrowed slightly, and he stepped forward so he could speak to her in a lower voice.

"But surely you did not expect to be a servant now with our new arrangement?" he reminded her.

Ah, she remembered. The decision to show her off like the prize of Austria that she was.

"I suppose I did," she confessed. "What am I to do if not taking care of the house?"

Roderich shifted uncomfortably.

"You will be fitted for dresses, and given etiquette lessons to begin. Because there will be many formal functions which I must attend you will also be expected to dance so we must see to that as well," he said in a formal tone of voice.

"So I am to be a lady of leisure?" she inquired with forced humor.

"Something like that ja," he stated. "Come, I have yet to show you your room."

He led her to her lodgings and opened the door to reveal a room fit for a princess, with a large canopied bed, with birds and flowers carved into the wood and a rich green bedspread. There were many fine things that he made certain to point out, but she hardly noticed. She was suddenly consumed with homesickness for some reason and she sat on the edge of the bed as tears came unbidden.

"If there is anything else that you desire you need only ask," he stated looking out the window. "Now, I shall leave you to settle in and then we will have tea."

He paused as he turned from the window to regard her, and finally noticed her, shining eyes and how she clutched at her skirts. He sighed and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," he stated quietly while she pushed back the tears. "I have not forgotten what you told me about your time living with Sadik."

She stared at him in confusion as he pressed on, a determined look on his face.

"It is not my intention to turn you into an ornament for the Austrian empire," he told her. "I will do everything within my power to make you happy. Starting with finding an instructor to give you fencing lessons."

He sighed and absently rubbed his thumbs against her hands.

"I know that is hardly what you need but it is.." he paused when she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Danke," she replied. "I-it helps knowing that. However the reason I am saddened at the moment is because I miss our home. I miss that Feli grew up in that place, the smells, the familiarity. I even think I shall miss making love in your old bed."

He nodded in comprehension.

"Ja well, I have some fond memories there as well," he confessed. He cupped her face in his hands and she felt her heart catch at the contact. She had been unable to stop thinking about the last time they had lain together in front of the fire. He wanted to claim her heart, and she knew it was because she had his. It was strange to think that she was a captive who controlled the heart of her captor. It gave her a measure of satisfaction when she thought about the stuffy Austrian officials. When it came to Roderich however, she felt no sense of triumph or glee at the thought of possessing his heart; only an aching in her own breast and a fierce affection that startled her.


	15. Chapter 15 Old Feelings, Familiar Faces

**Hey everyone I have returned. Sorry for the delay, I had exams and then I discovered rping and yeah….Anyway, please enjoy!**

Ch 15 Old Feelings and Familiar Faces

"You are enjoying the new house I hope," remarked the Austrian official.

"It is suitable," Roderich replied noncommittally as he tried for the life of him to remember the name of the man he was speaking with. They all acted so self-important, and pig headed he had trouble remembering which was which.

The Germanic country sat behind his desk, looking down at the official from behind his glasses. He was doing his best to remain calm, but ever since he'd moved to Vienna, he'd been forced to receive more politicians than he cared for. They wanted to chat about everything trivial and nothing important. They were wasting valuable time that could have been spent in his newly perfected music room and it was making him want to snap and kick them all out on their faces; or more accurately to have Elizaveta kick them out.

"And how is Fraulein Hedervary coming along?" the official remarked.

"I fail to see how that is your concern," Roderich remarked coldly.

"I came by to see you in part to suggest some instructors to help cultivate her feminine side," Herr Something or other remarked. "I've heard she is not exactly what you would call the most gentile female."

"I have already attended to the matter of instructing her," Roderich stated stiffly. "Now that we have settled that you can occupy yourself with more important matters such as running the state."

"Well if you've taken care of it," Herr What's His Name said offhandedly, apparently missing the acidic tone of Roderich's response.

"When do you suppose you'll get around to making her presentable?" the imbecile inquired removing a cigar from a silver case.

"I will need some time," Roderich stated icily. "After all we don't want her to become overwhelmed moving to such a large magnificent city before introducing her to society."

"Good."

"If you are going to light that disgusting thing take it outside!" Roderich blurted finally as the man attempted to light the cigar.

(Section Break)

"Feli it's time to go," Elizaveta called rising from her seat. Today Roderich had been busy trying to please his officials and had allowed them the opportunity to get some fresh air in the city.

The boy ran over to her, skirts swishing from his movements. She watched him sadly as she remembered that this was going to be one of the last times she saw him wearing a dress. The move to Vienna had eventually been accompanied by Feliciano hitting puberty and with that Roderich had insisted somewhat dazedly after learning the truth, that Italy would have some boys clothes made immediately.

Both her and Feli had spent the previous day being poked and prodded by a seamstress assigned with the task of creating a wardrobe for the Austrian controlled countries. Feliciano had seemed rather excited by the prospect of getting new clothes, but for her part Elizaveta was left fretting over the fact that she would be laced up and bound in stifling dresses. She much preferred pants or her usual work uniform even. There was nothing to be done about it sadly.

"Let's go home dear," Elizaveta said managing a small smile despite her thoughts. She stroked his rich chestnut hair while he smiled up at her. Her smiled faltered and she slipped her arm over his shoulder as they started to walk back.

When they arrived Feliciano skipped right past Roderich and some stuffy looking man.

"Quite energetic," the official stated looking back after the Italian.

"Indeed," Roderich agreed.

"We shall have to make sure that doesn't get out of hand," the statesman replied.

Then he turned his eyes on her critically and she scowled. There were probably a million little things the man was critiquing. She didn't give a damn and would have taken great pleasure in telling him so, but refrained by clasping her hands tightly.

Her cheeks were hot with anger as she forced herself to curtsy politely.

"Guten tag," she remarked in her considerably impressive accent.

"Guten tag," the man remarked dismissively before returning his attention to Roderich.

"Until next week Edelstein."

"I look forward to it," Roderich stated with just enough sarcasm for his disdain to go unnoticed.

The gentleman saw himself out leaving the two nations together. Elizaveta relaxed ever so slightly as Roderich let out a sigh.

"Arschloch," Elizaveta muttered, causing Roderich to cough in order to cover a laugh that threatened to escape.

"That may be but you are going to have to impress him and several others like him," he commented.

"Yes yes," she said joining him to walk towards the dining room. They had begun taking their meals together with the excuse that Elizaveta needed to be taught the finer points of table etiquette; as if she didn't already know after years of serving the aristocratic Austrian.

"Long day?" she inquired noticing that her lover was tense.

"Ja," he remarked. "I won't bore you with the details, suffice it to say I detest these government workers."

She giggled and he tilted his head to look at her.

"Why did you not tell me that Italy was a boy?"

She sobered slightly and looked at him resolutely.

"Because I thought you would be harder on him if you knew," she replied honestly.

"I would not!"

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" she said in a thick voice.

"Elizaveta?"

She tried to smile but it was very watery and forced.

"I know he had to grow up sometime, but I'm going to miss him being little and running around in dresses," she lied.

"All nations have to grow up sometime," he reminded her.

She bit her lip and nodded silently. That was what worried her. When nations grew they began to fight for independence just as she was sure her little Italy would very soon. It frightened her to think that perhaps she would be asked to fight against him if that were to happen.

(Section Break)

It was a quiet day when Elizaveta carried a tray of tea into the new music room to find Roderich sitting at his beloved piano. She could almost believe that nothing had changed and that they were going about their usual routines. She set the tea on the top of the piano and slid onto the bench to sit beside him quietly as he finished playing. A few moments later the song concluded, the last notes lingering in the air as Roderich slowly opened his eyes.

"That was lovely," Elizaveta remarked as he turned to her.

"Danke," he said with a small smile as she stood up to prepare him a cup of tea. "I've told you that it isn't your job to do this anymore."

"I know. I had to fight one of the maids off to be allowed to do this," she laughed. "But I would prefer to still be in charge of this one small task. It makes everything seem a little more normal."

"And when I am not out showcasing myself for the country I want to wear the traditional dresses from my country.

Roderich's brow arched at the defensive note in her voice.

"No one ever said you could not," he replied brushing a tress of brown hair back from her face.

She blinked in surprise as he moved close and kissed her. He smiled against her mouth and continued to press his mouth to her own, with lingering touches until he sighed and pulled back.

"Now it's time for your dance lessons," he stated.

She groaned.

"So bothersome, just because I'm a woman-"

"This is not sinply because you are a woman," Roderich cut her off smoothly. "Gentlemen as well as ladies should master the basic fundamentals of dancing; especially those in positions such as ours. Socializing and politics often go hand in hand."

She didn't respond, and sipped her tea instead and he smiled knowing she had conceded agreement silently.

When he began to play a new song upon the ivory keys Elizaveta looked at him uncertainly.

"I thought we were having dancing lessons."

"We most certainly are," Roderich stated. "But before we begin moving together in a dance I want you to listen to the music. It is what directs your body and tells it what to do. It is the guiding force behind the movements. So just sit quietly and listen, hear the measures and the tempo."

He resumed his playing and Elizaveta sat patiently beside him. She had been listening to his playing for years now and found she was able to listen and notice certain things; tempo, rhythm.

They sat together for some time, until the tea had been drained from the silver pot. Then at last Roderich stopped playing and stood up slowly from his seat extending his hand to her. She looked up at him and accepted his hand, rising and stepping around the piano bench as he led her into the center of the room. She smiled at him uncertainly as they came to a stop as he regarded her, his violet eyes pinning her to the spot.

"What now?" she inquired, swallowing.

He lifted her hand enclosed within his up so that their arms were locked. She looked at his stance, and then felt his other hand unexpectedly come up to grasp her waist and pull her closer. She stared back at him in anticipation and lifted her other hand to his chest, running it up until it rested on his shoulder.

She tried to clear her head and focus, but it had been such a long day. He smelled so good and his touch was making her melt, though he was far from ravaging her. Perhaps it was because they had yet to make love in the big new house, exploring and tasting in a new bed until they were shaking and spent yet.

He drew her body closer until it was presed against his.

Is this part of my lesson drágám?" she asked him steadily though her body was alive with want.

Before he had a chance to answer the door opened barely giving them the chance to put a modest amout of space between them as Antonio walked in, oblivious to the mood.

"Hola~!" he greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, gut you're here," Roderich said briskly as he continued to hold Elizaveta's hand.

"Si," Antonio grinned leaning in to kiss the other man's cheek. "You said it was important didn't you?"

The Spaniard paused for a moment to take Elizaveta's free hand in his own as he admired her.

"You're looking beautiful today senorita," he winked raising her hand to his lips.

"Thank you senor," she laughed a little breathily, making Roderich glance at her momentarily before returning his attention to Antonio.

"I was hoping that he could help me instruct your dance lessons," he stated making the Spaniard nod. "He is an excellent dancer, better than I actually."

"But I thought," she murmured, more than a hint of disappointment in her voice. "You would be instructing me."

"I believe that Roderich intends to use me to in addition to his hands on instruction," Antonio said nodding towards the Austrian. "That way he can be playing his music to you while you are learning the steps si?"

Yes of course that made sense. She made a sound of approval, blushing at her own lack of understanding as Antonio grinned down at her.

"It would thrill me beyond words to be able to dance with you querido," he said. "If you would permit me?"

He looked so earnest and disarming she laughed a little and nodded, causing the Spaniard to smile and Roderich to shake his head slightly.

"Very gut. We'll begin tomorrow morning."


End file.
